Uke Crepe with Whipped Cream and a Cherry on Top
by Makoto-kun
Summary: Mafia leader, Sasuke Uchiha, grudingly takes care of his older brother's cafe. He hates sweets, but what if he finds something even tastier than all the desserts in the world. SASUNARU
1. The Uke Crepe

**_January 18,XXXX_**

''Tell me again why I'm taking care of your damn cafe aniki?'' Sasuke sat moodily in the black slick limo with his Iphone pressed against his ear. Lazily, he rolled down a window and allowed the wind to caress his hair and face. His body guard driving watched him closely through the mirror, his gun laying across his lap. There weren't any good roads, so the limo ride wasn't going to smoothly, really not helping Sasuke in his pissy mood.

''Well, you don't have any mafia work, right otouto? Do something worth while for your Aniki.'' His older brother sounded so persistent it was getting annoying. Sasuke still couldn't believe he was doing this favor. He rested his forehead in his right hand and sighed, pissed now more than ever.

''I could be in California fucking a brunette right now, and, instead I have to go to Hokkaido with no damn roads and take care of your idiotic cafe for a year as a relaxing vacation. Why does Dad even listen to you, you were the one who gave up the family business.'' Sasuke growled. He tugged on his silk tie and unbuttoned his black dress shirt. Hokkaido's summer heat was being merciless against Sasuke wearing all black.

He heard Aniki yell something unaudible in the phone, then he cleared his throat. ''It will be a vacation, Sasuke, believe me. Plus, all I'm asking you to do is supervise, my head manager/pastry chef will be able to take care of everything.''

A fat guy, with a mustache, watery teeny little eyes, and a horrible Italian accent; did not sound like an appealing sort of fellow Sasuke wanted to associate with. Spending a year with that person, well he just might commit suicide.

''Fine. I guess I won't complain...''

''That's the spirit!'' his chirpiness made Sasuke's ear bleed. He had a really bad feeling he was going to regret this.

''Aniki, I'm nearing the village, later.'' He turned his phone off and tried to relax in the leather seats. He spread his legs apart, threw his head back and heaved a big sigh. He grabbed a red wine bottle from the limos cooler and pured himself a generous amount. He swished the drink around in the cup, his pinkie in the air. He drunk the whole thing down with one gulp, and licked his lips. That might be the last type of **real **alcohol he would be able to drink for the next year.

The limo came to a halt and Sasuke glanced out the window. ''We are here, sir.'' the limo driver announced in monotone. A quaint cafe building rose, in Sasuke's opinion, rather menacingly. The lyric sign, _Le Kyuubi_, hung high above the building. The three story building was solid brick red, with several windows and a balcony littered with ivy and greenery intertwined with the railing.

Sasuke stepped out on the dirt and grimaced as some filtered in his leather European Loafers. He slammed the car door and stood outside the cafe, estimating its worth. His Aniki told him he'd sleep in the top bedroom with the manager living next door.

''Ah, Otouto-kun. Welcome.'' Itachi Uchiha opened the front door with a bell ringing through the cafe. By the look of his black hair in a pony tail swept elegantly around his neck and the white Bermuda shorts and no shirt, he was about to leave. A duffel bag was slung on his shoulder. He walked over and patted his younger brother on the back.

''Salutations.'' Sasuke grunted. Not wasting anytime, he was maneuvered into the cafe. Cool air met his skin and the tables were all set up randomly in the spacious room. Fake vines hung everywhere and the lights were dim. A grand piano sat in the middle of the room and the door to the kitchen was wide open. There was a loud bang making both Uchihas jump.

''Ow...'' someone whined. Both men stood in shock as white clouds of smoke wafted out of the door. Sasuke sprinted in first.

''Is everyone alright!?'' He coughed, the whiteness clogging his lungs. Slowly, its started to calm down. He felt his Aniki brush against him, a hanker chief pressed against his mouth. He motioned to the middle of the room.

''Mmmf..Naru..'' He waved his hand. A cough to their right caught their attention. The white stuff settled down revealing a kitchen with stuff like snow littered everywhere. In the middle of the kitchen island, sat... an angel? Sasuke rubbed his eyes. White spots clung to his black clothes and his black hair felt slightly heavy.

''Oh...uhm...'' Sasuke blinked as he stood in front of a white covered blond blinked, then sneezed. His cerulean blue eyes went cross-eyed for a second as he stared at some white stuff on his shook his head and his blond locks shed some of the white off. He stared at Sasuke, then smiled, blushing slightly. Both of them got lost in each others eyes. Obsidian ones like a black hole, against cerulean blues eyes like the ocean.

''Naruto, are you alright!?''

''Ah.'' The blond's voice echoed through Sasuke's ears. ''I'm alright...'' He got up and looked at the empty sack on the ground. ''I ..'' he squirmed. ''thought I could handle moving the flour sacks..and it sorta..slipped.'' He cocked his head cutely and smiled, his whisker like markings making him look like a cute fox.

He burst out laughing. ''You two look like ghosts!" He grabbed the nearest ledge to keep from falling. Embarrassed, Sasuke shook his head roughly, the room raising in temperature. Itachi just shrugged it off and eyed his brother carefully.

''Oh, here let me help you.'' Naruto stood on tiptoe and brushed his fingers against his cheeks and dug deep in his hair. Sasuke involuntarily flinched, but he allowed it. Naruto blew softly in his bangs in the front,making Sasuke shiver. He stepped back, the warmness gone.

''Are you the new owner? Ita-nichan's brother?''

''Er, yeah, I'm Sasuke...'' The blond held out a hand.

''I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I'm the head manager and head pastry chef here, please take good care of me.'' He shook his hand and bowed.

Not really knowing what to do, Sasuke bowed as well. ''T-The pleasure is all mine.''

Itachi scratched his head. ''Why don't we get out of snow wonderland and have some pastries and drinks.'' He opened the door and escorted everyone out. They grabbed the nearest table and sat on the iron chairs with gold leave and vines intertwined into the black chair. Naruto served the crepes and cold smoothies.

''Anyways, Sasuke, I want you and Kiba to clean the kitchen up if you will.'' The blond nodded. He tugged on his half orange jacket and grey t-shirt. His khaki shorts were actually very short for a guy to wear, but it fits. Sasuke watched him carefully from the rim of his strawberry smoothie. He started to chew the straw as Aniki and Naruto chatted.

''You sure don't want me to do it now, nii-chan?'' Itachi chuckled and ruffled the blond' hair.

''A 15 year old kid like you shouldn't do hard labor after a good shift like today's.''

Sasuke choked on his drink. ''Wait, your only 15!'' He stared incredulously at Naruto. Itachi tapped a finger on the table.

''Well, he's a senior in college, an excellent cook, but he is only 15. Too bad he's not old enough to drink.'' He said jokingly. Sasuke stared. He was 27, the head of the mafia Uchiha group, and he's seen some bizarre things, but this was weird. Naruto sipped from his banana smoothie,silent ,but glowing with pride.

Casually Itachi looked down at his watch.''Oh, shoot, I'm going to miss my train!'' Itachi jumped up and grabbed his duffel bag and before anyone can say anything, ran out hoped in the limo and ordered the man to drive. The driver obeyed and sped off.

Sasuke gaped at the seat where Itachi once was, but Naruto seemed unfazed by it all. ''He does a lot of random things.'' he smiled apologetically. ''You get used to it after awhile.'' Naruto got up and cleared the table. ''Well, then how about we get your things together in your room, Sasuke?''

''Uh. Sure.''

* * *

**Okay I know its short, but this is all I could think of to open up the story. This well get interesting, trust me. The chappies will get longer starting with the next chappie.**

**Plz review :D**


	2. Crepe Taken

**_January 19,XXXX_**

**_Cafe opens._**

_''H-harder...Nnnngg...'' Sasuke, covered in sweat, obliged. Naruto's screamed, his voice piercing through the walls of Sasuke's room. Sasuke then collapsed on Naruto, breathing heavily. The moonlight from the window clothed them in heavenly light that reflected of their mess on their bodies. Naruto moved slightly and opened his mouth as if to say something. but his seme cut him off with a blistering kiss. Sasuke grabbed the lubricant next to him through it against the wall._

_''W-what's wrong.'' Naruto broke the kiss. Staring upwards at his lover laying above him. He wiggled under Sasuke's stare. Naruto's body was tan, no muscles at all, but still was extremely skinny, therefore flexible in the most delicious ways. And his being being a pastry chef allowed him to do amazing things during sex. Sasuke marked his territory all over his body, puckered red marks where people could and could not see._

_''Hmmm, we ran out...'' he said slyly. ''but its still doesn't mean we have to quit.'' He carrassed Naruto and his issue in between his legs. ''See you're still hard. ...Plus I like even numbers...let's go for an 8th round shall we?''_

''Sasu...ke..''

_Sasuke flipped him on his back and took his position, but for some reason, the bed seemed to be moving up and down like the waves._

**''**...ke..''

_Sasuke paused. Something wasn't right._

**''SASUKE! WAKE UP!''**

Sasuke yelped as he found Naruto 2 inches from his face. He was wearing the uniform of black sweater vest, white shirt, tie, black dress pants and shoes. Sweat rolled down his brow and he stared up at Naruto. Underneath the blankets he was just wearing his pants, but...they were halfway down his knees with a pillow between them.

''I'm sorry Sasuke to...er interrupt...but..uh, the cafe opens soon.'' His face was flushed. _Was I...talking in my sleep!?_ Sasuke wondered. It wasn't normal that _he_ was the one having the erotic dreams about someone else. Now it was his turn to turn red.

''Uh, right.'' Sasuke sat up, careful not to let the blankets slip past his waist. He grabbed a shirt from the chair and desk only an arms length away and put it on. Naruto watched him, and Sasuke couldn't help but wonder if he liked what he saw, but if he did, he didn't show it.

''I'll wait for you downstairs, okay?'' He got off the bed and closed the door behind him. Sasuke sighed. He ran his hands through his black hair. He pulled the silk covers over and looked down at his bulge in boxers. _''You know you want to do it Sasuke.''_ He swallowed, but shook his head. ''_An Uchiha Never, never, diminish themselves to pleasure themselves. Be a man!'' ''Just this once, no one will ever know.''_Oddly enough, the voice who wanted him to do it sounded like Itachi in his sing songy voice. He bit his lip, then hobbled over to the shower.

The cold water splashed against his skin as he removed his boxers. Gritting his teeth and silently cursing, he worked. The blond worked his image in Sasuke's brain. A moan escaped his lips as his back hit the tile wall. The water became steaming hot, but he didn't change it. It was helping him in his... work.

Ten minutes later, Sasuke trooped down the stairway, wearing a low cut in the front black sleeveless t-shirt, with black pants and black tennis shoes. He wore his fang earring and necklace. Goth like fashion was the only kind he would wear anyway. He already felt tired and the day hadn't even begun. He stopped at the top of the stair and watched several employees.

One had red hair and black, thick eyeliner. Two to his right; one looked like a mutt with scraggly hair, and the other had a high pony tail with a bored look on his face.

''Ah, Sasuke, over here!'' Naruto popped out of the corner of his eye. He was holding a cannoli in his right hand and a spot of whip cream on his finger. The red head nearby came over and licked it off.

''Hey!'' Naruto jumped and stared at Sasuke for his outburst.

''It's okay, its just Gaara.'' Gaara wrapped his arms around the blond and stared at Sasuke with void, empty eyes. The raven walked over and stood over the two of them, his brows coming together in the middle of his forehead.

''Oh yeah, I forgot to ask you.'' Naruto moved, ignoring Gaara hanging all over him. ''Would you try this cannoli?'' He placed it in Sasuke's mouth and watched his expression.

Sauke hated sweets, but this wasn't that bad. He chewed it carefully, there wasn't any chocolate, but there was something sweet in there that he couldn't put his finger on it. He licked his lips.

''Good right?'' asked Naruto, excited.

''Yeah. I... don't hate it.''

''Yes!'' Naruto pushed Gaara away; he skulked in the other direction and went back to work. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and led him into the kitchen. They went past the restaurant kitchen and they went to the bakery part of it.

''This is my own private bakery kitchen. Ita-chan says I have talent, but I'm not sure.'' He walked over to a batch of cupcakes and held up an icing syringe.

''Want to help me out with these?'' Sasuke squirmed. His childhood...wasn't the greatest. So...

Naruto noticed his face and laughed. ''You never baked before right? Come here.'' Sasuke moved in front of the plain cupcakes and Naruto hugged him from behind and placed his hands on his.

''Uh...''

''Take the icing, and squirt it out like this.'' They grabbed it together and Naruto's locks brushed against Sasuke's neck. Naruto went on tiptoe and rubbed against his boss in a really inappropiate way. Squirting icing wasn't helping much either. _Why am I so horny today, this better not be a long term issue. _He started to get the hang of it and Naruto let him go the rest. Hist fingers became messy from the icing, but he licked it off. He worked steadily as the minutes ticked by. A sharp bell rang and Naruto fished out a another batch of cupcakes.

''It seems like we have our first customer.'' The dog looking boy barged in, excited. ''I think its Hinata, Naruto. FETCH!'' Naruto blushed. ''K-Kiba! shut up.''

''Who?'' asked Sasuke as he wiped his fingers off with a white towel.

''Naruto's wife, of course.'' Kiba bounced up and down around Sasuke. He hooked an arm around his shoulders. ''Naruto's has had this major crush on this lady since his first day. It was love at first sight, you should have seen it! The choirs of angels from heaven was a nice touch.''

''Shut up, Kiba.''

''What?!'' He rolled his eyes. ''Have you ever seen yourself when you talk about her?''He pretended to gag. ''Plus, no offense but your seduce tactics only work with guys, not women. I mean you even scream uke.''

''KIBA!''

''What!? I'm telling the truth, jeez.''

''Hinata is...'' His eyes softened. He went on and on about her for several minutes. She was 23 in college and working with her best friend at a flower shop. His expression was different than what Sasuke has ever seen. A twinge a jealousy surfaced, but Sasuke pushed it down. He hadn't known Naruto that much so there was no point. His attraction to him was just on a physical line anyways.

The door swung open and Gaara poked his head in. He blinked slowly as if he was thinking. ''The purple chick wants you, Naru.'' Naruto's heart skipped a beat.

''C-coming.'' He glanced at Kiba and Sasuke. ''Be right back.''

''BE A MAN! LOOSE YOUR VIRGINITY DON'T BLOW IT!'' bellowed Kiba as Naruto trooped out. His ears turned red as he slammed the door. Unexpectedly, he came a couple minutes later. He bounced happily in, and grabbed Sasuke.

''That was fast.'' commented Kiba. Ignoring him, Naruto put his attention on Sasuke.

''Hina-chan wants to meet you.'' He tugged him out the door. The cafe was busy with customers. Together they weaved in and out until they came to a certain table near the window. A purple haired woman stood there, with low bangs that seemed to cover her eyes. She sat with a crepe and coffee, her legs crossed, and she scanned Sasuke and looked absolutely terrified.

''Hello.'' Naruto dragged Sasuke in a chair and grabbed one for himself form a nearby table. Sasuke crossed his legs and leaned back in his chair. He apparently didn't want to be here. He noticed her jeans were dirtied and her clothes were very baggy.

''I'm H-Hinata and H-Hyuuga. Nice to meet you.'' She held her hand out, but Sasuke just grunted. Naruto cleared his throat and nudged him. ''Come on, Sasuke.'' he whispered. His boss blinked, but that's all he did.

''Ah, he's not very social, sorry Hina-chan.'' apologizing behalf of Sasuke made him feel slightly guilty, but he was a mafia leader. If it was up to him, Hinata would be shot by now. There something that he didn't like about her, she seemed to be the slutty kind of person, in his opinion.

The two social people at the table began chatting, but Sasuke refused to join in, but he did only talk to Naruto. They spent 10 minutes chatting, but Naruto had to finish his work.

''I'm leaving too.''

''Sasuke, why don't you stay here with-''

''No.'' The chair grumbled against the floor as he pushed it back. ''I.. We have work to do.'' Without saying good bye, he grabbed Naruto by the waist and dragged him to the kitchen. On the way Naruto chastised him.

''You should have been more social.'' Sasuke ignored him and grunted. ''Sasuke!'' He looked down at his prisoner. ''Look, I just don't like her, alright?'' Naruto pouted as they walked into the bakery kitchen.

''Fine.'' he sighed. '' But I want my friends to get along.''

''Me..a friend? You barely know me.''

''So? I still like you.''

Sasuke paused. He just now noticed that Naruto was still in his arms. Sasuke leaned in first, but thought better of it. Now wasn't a time to make a move.

''Let's get those pastries done...''

* * *

**Sweetness, I did the second chappie. It only took me about 8 hours. : But it was still fun, my email box had 13 emails from Fanfiction, I am sooo happy! Keep reading people! Plz review :D**


	3. Drowning in Syrup

**January 26,xxxx**

1 week. Sasuke couldn't believe he survived 1 week in the cafe with his ultimate pleasure only inches away from his fingertips. And, to make matters worse, his little ''issue'' in the shower wasn't just a one time thing. It annoyed, disgusted and even amazed Sasuke as to why he kept masturbating himself when he knew better. The dreams were becoming more and more interesting and creative, yet he tried his hardest to forget them when he woke up in the morning.

The cafe surprised him even more with how much business the place actually had. Couples, students, and single ladies that were only there to flirt with the handsome waiters flocked to the cafe. He tried to spend most of his time with Naruto baking in the kitchen, but he had other duties as well.

Waiting on ladies was one of them, unfortunately. He never had to be close to any women with his mafia dealings, but he just remembered how annoying they really were. All their never ceasing giggles, idiotic flicking of the hair, all of it, was so damn annoying his only solace was Naruto. However, currently, Naruto had his day off today and was cooped up in his room and he hadn't even eaten any breakfast. Sasuke had to admit, he was a tiny bit worried. Downstairs in the pastry kitchen, Sasuke was giving waffles a try.

''Hey, Boss. '' Kiba bounced in, his hair a gigantic mess as usual. His red converse squeaked against the tile. Sasuke didn't need to look up. He turned over the waffles in the pan and grunted as a welcome. Kiba stood at his full height and deeply inhaled the heavenly scent. Lovely hunger inducing scents wafted around the room. ''Smells good, Naruto's brunch right?''

''....'' _Was it that obvious? _Sasuke tilted the pan and watched the waffle flop gracefully on to another. He grabbed a whip cream spray bottle and placed three strawberries ceremoniously in the middle. The whipped cream was sprayed carefully around the trio and a pinch of sugar was sprinkled on top. A croissant hugged one of the waffles with its crescent shape a square off butter was laying on top of it. Kiba watched in silence as Sasuke worked. His elbows rested on the kitchen island and his head rested in his hands.

''Take this to Naruto.'' Sasuke shoved the plate towards Kiba. A glass of milk slid right next to it.

''Why don't you take it to him. I'm straight, unlike you.'' Kiba stuck out his tongue. ''You take it, lover boy.'' Sasuke blinked and didn't say anything. He walked over to the double sink, a couple of different baking equipment was in his way that hung on the ceiling. His back turned to Kiba, he turned on the warm faucet water.

''Plus, you're the one who screams his name at night.'' He tugged on his ear. ''I'm sure people in Antarctica could hear ya.'' He watched with interest as Sasuke's neck turned red. The bubbles from the soap floated all around the raven as he scrubbed vigorously against the brass pan. The cold water ran through his fingertips.

''...You...can hear me?'' Asked Sasuke, dead serious too. He turned around and faced Kiba. Kiba just stood there, his jaw hanging off its hinges. He suddenly burst out laughing. He wouldn't stop for several minutes; he hung on the rim of the table for support, tears hanging on his eyes.

''Oh...My..God...'' Kiba panted. '' I was just kidding....Hahahahaha... You must have it bad, man!?'' He hooked an arm around Sasuke's neck and yanked him down. He twirled him around and grabbed his cheeks. ''Now, listen closely.'' He put his face close to Sasuke's. ''If you throw Hinata off her throne then you might have a chance.''

In a flash, before Kiba can yell, he was thrown on to the table his hands twisted behind his back and a something cold pressed against the back of his head. The mouth of the revolver felt cold pressed against his skin. Sasuke clinked the handcuffs on Kiba's wrists that he drew from his back pocket. Hey, a mafia leader can be under attack any time, might as well be prepared.

''Hey, its just a joke!'' Kiba squirmed. Sasuke clicked his gun.

''Hey Kiba.... the woman at table 4.....'' A lazy eyed employee walked in through the swinging doors. He looked at Kiba, the gun, and then at Sasuke's livid face. He scratched his head and tightened his pony tail.

''Hiya Shikamaru.'' Kiba tilted his head upwards and flashed a comical cocky smile.

Shikamaru walked towards him and glanced down. ''How's it hanging?'' He placed his hands on his hips. He watched Sasuke wearily. Almost as if it suddenly became his problem when it really wasn't.

''Oh, you know, same old same old.'' Kiba clinked his hand cuffs together. ''Hehehehe...''

''Well, laterz.'' He turned around and slouched towards the door.

''Hey! WHAT THE HELL. I HAVE A FREAKING GUN TO MY HEAD, YOU LAZY GAAAAH! I HATE YOU SHIKA!!!!'' Shikamaru walked away, but paused at the door.

''Hey, Uchiha, Make sure to clean up after your mess after you're done. I don't have time to clean up guts and blood and brains since I'm taking Kiba's shift.'' He grabbed a towel near by. He slung it over his shoulder. ''What a drag.'' He left, his feet dragging behind him

A string of different profanities, some in different languages, Sasuke noticed, followed Shikamaru out the door. He sighed. Truth be told, his gun was empty, his real gun was tucked in his pants. He never used it for anything except for persuasion. Well, he liked to freak out his clients with the fake gun sometimes, but he's never used the real ones except when dealings went wrong, which actually happened often since you can't trust anybody outside your mafia family. Special training in sniping saved his arse many times, and his sensei for the martial arts trained him often. He pulled the gun back and placed is in his back pocket.

Kiba stopped squirming. ''Uh...'' He sat on the table top and and faced Sasuke. Sasuke picked up the plate with Naruto's food and drink, and trooped out.

''Wai-Wait! What about the handcuffs!'' Sasuke shrugged.

''I think those might help you learn your lesson.'' He cocked an eyebrow. ''I'm taking this up to Naruto.''

''BOOOOOOSSSS!'' Sasuke snickered as he elbowed his way through the people in the cafe. He rudely pushed women out of his way and maybe tripped one or two. As he two the steps two at a time, a sudden realization hit him. What was he going to say when he go to the door? Was it normal for a guy to make a guy something? Wasn't that a girl's job? What if Naruto finds out about his...er.. feelings? Sasuke stood at Naruto's door. His brows forming downwards in concentration. A sweat drop formed near his forehead. _Come on, Sasuke, don't be a chicken just knock on the door. Youv'e shot thousands of people and you can't give a guy his brunch?_ His clenched fist stood ready to knock on the door. He swallowed.

''Uh, N-Naruto?'' He cleared his throat. ''Naruto.'' He pushed the door open. A smell of ramen hit him full force. He poked his head in, his bangs momentarily hiding his view. A blond head grumbled underneath some blue blankets to Sasuke's right. A desk piled sky high with paper and notebooks filled with complex calculus problems. The window was closed shut; Sasuke stumbled on some empty ramen paper cups as he tried to find a spot to put Naruto's brunch. He sat down on the bed and put the plate and glass on the floor. He nudged a warm body firmly.

''Mmmfh..'' Naruto blinked bewilderingly around him as he sat up. He rubbed his eyes and stretched. His pajama shirt and cute fox night cap was orange,making even more like a fox than before. ''Ah, Sasuke...'' Sasuke pat his head.

''I brought you lunch. You must be hungry.'' He picked up the food off the floor. ''You, don't have to eat it, if it doesn't look good, its my first time to make something by myself...so...'' His voice trailed off. Why was he rambling? Naruto giggled.

''Give it here.'' He cut a piece of the waffle and placed it in his mouth as Sasuke watched him nervously. He grinned. ''It tastes good Sasuke really.'' He blushed. ''Um... did you really, make this for me?'' He made a swift glance at Sasuke. Sasuke leaned back on the bed post.

''Uh...yeah.'' He felt a warm hand squeeze his cold one. Naruto placed his head on his shoulder.

''Thank you...'' he said quietly. Sasuke interlaced his fingers with Naruto's.

''N-No problem.'' Sasuke's face burned slightly. His heartbeat going too fast for comfort. The phone rang, demolishing the pleasant atmosphere. Naruto jumped and let go of Sasuke's hand and grabbed the phone right next to his bed.

''Hello?'' He paused. ''Oh...'' He hung up and looked at Sasuke with a small smile playing on his lips.

''Er, did you leave Kiba in handcuffs?''

''Huh, guess I forgot.''

''Forgot?'' His cerulean blue eyes blinked in confusion. ''Oh, and we have a new syrup machine coming in and I could set it up for you, if you want.''

''No, you stay here.'' Sasuke stood up, almost as if he outstayed his welcome. ''It's your day off, so I'll get it working.'' He walked towards the door but looked behind him. '' Just leave your dishes outside when your finished.'' He closed the door with a soft click. He sighed. Well, at least he was getting somewhere, but he hadn't made too much progress. He slid down the banister, too lazy to take the stairs.

''Hey, Uchiha.'' He turned around; face to face with emo eyeliner boy. He crossed his arms.

''The delivery guy is out back.''

''Right. I'm on it.'' He stared as Gaara nodded and made his way outside the kitchen. That guy was beyond strange. He shook his head, maybe eyeliner boy could give him a run for his money one day. He moved through the kitchens and hit the back door. A guy who was abnormally ripped with a mustache stood there with a clipboard. His nails were grimy and unclean, and he was wearing a janitor looking outfit. He had unburned cigarette in his mouth and grounded it between his mouth.

''Hey, you the boss?'' He tapped the big box next to him. ''You ordered this a while back.'' Sasuke knelt down and examined it.

''Are there instrutions in here?''

''Yeh. Should be in there.'' He held out the clipboard. ''Signature please.'' Sasuke took out his black fountain pen and signed his name. The delivery man grunted and shivered. ''S'alright. 'Cept its too cold out here...'' Another swift breeze came through the little town. It was abit chilly for January, but Sasuke had a cold demeanor to begin with so it didn't feel that bad.

''Yeah well.'' He leaned towards the box.

''Hey you might need help with that. Yer real skinny, I could barely lift..'' Sasuke hoisted it up on one shoulder with ease. He glared at the man.

''Yes?''

''Er...never mind.'' He laughed. ''Well, I'll be off then, sir.'' He bowed and walked to his truck parked a few feet away. Sasuke walked back inside the warm cafe. The afternoon faithful guests, left. The rush hour for lunch was finally over. He sneaked into the pastry kitchen and stood near an empty space in the corner where the syrup machine was supposed to go. Apparently, the cafe was known for crepes ad waffles, and Itachi was getting sick of buying so many bottles of syrup. Personally, Sasuke thought the idea was stupid, but as long as Itachi was paying for it, then it did't matter.

He opened the box and looked inside and winced. A huge silver box sat inside with bags of screws and other loose ends. He pulled the box looking thing out first and tried his best to get it together. It looked alright according to the 35 page instruction book. A little over an hour and it looked like it was ready to run. He pushed the green button. A smooth creamy syrup dripped through the hole. He pushed a red button, but it didn't stop. Panicking, for the strainer beneath it was getting full, Sasuke tried to speed read the instruction book. The syrup was spilling near his shoes on the floor.

''Damn it'' He slipped and slid on the ground. Syrup flowing directly into his hair. It dripped from his bangs to his face. Sweet sugar flowed to his mouth.

''SASUKE!'' The raven blinked up stupidly. Naruto stood there, his hair messy, and his mouth agape. He rushed towards him.

''No, wait.'' Too late, Naruto slid on the syrup. He collided with Sasuke and sat between his legs. He laughed at his predicament. The syrup seemed to come out a lot more, drowning Naruto's hair as well. Sasuke's clothes were beyond the sagging stage, they seemed to be weights put on his shoulders.

Sasuke crawled around and pulled the plug. The machine stopped whirring and was silenced. Naruto started to laugh.

''Wow, this stuff tastes pretty good though.'' He licked a finger. ''Remind me never let you near this machine ever again.'' Sasuke sighed.

''What the hell.'' Kiab stood at the door. His hands still behind his back. ''Whoah.'' He tip toed near the rim of the syrup pool. ''You are one clumsy boss.''

''Haha..'' Sasuke grabbed the side of a kitchen table. He pulled Naruto up, although clumsily, with him. He wrapped his arms tightly around him and held him close.

''Just get us some towels, Kiba.''

''And how am I supposed to do that, when I'm...Oh, I don't know... HANDCUFFED!'' Sasuke rolled his eyes.

''We cold lick oursleves dry?'' Naruto said thoughtfully.

Sasuke gulped. He can't be serious, the idea was....tempting, but still, that wouldn't work.

''SHIKAMARU.'' He poked his head in.

''Oh, you've got to be kidding me.''

''Just get some towels, or something.''

''Uh, Sasuke?''

''What.''

''I'm stuck.''

''Uh.''His hair cracked. The syrup dried way too fast. He tried to let go of his embrace, but was unable to.

''Hahahahahaahaha...'' Kiba pointed at them like a little kid. ''You guys are stuck! Oh my god...''

Sasuke ignored him. ''Okay, Naruto. We are going to have to walk up the stairs to get in the shower. Then we'll have to...well, take shower together.''

''Oh, wow, Boss you had this well planned out, amazing.''

''Wha?'' Naruto cocked his head.

''Shut it, Kiba.'' Sasuke grunted. Naruto walked a few steps. Sasuke, attached, was careful not to trip over him. The stairs was difficult, but they made it through. People gawked at them, but the waiters kept it under control. The stood outside of Sasuke's bathroom, since his room was the closest.

''Here we go...''

* * *

**~Sigh~ Yes,yes. More reconstruction. I knew not spellchecking or rereading it would one day come to haunt me. And surprise, surprise it bit me in the ass. So off we go, trying to fix every damn thing. Man, this was my first fic and I thought it was going to be a load of crap. (Partially why I didn't check anything.) Che. Oh well, I guess I built my own graveyard on this one....**


	4. Chocolate is Disgusting

**January 26,xxxx (afternoon)**

Sasuke stared at the knob in the bathtub, with Naruto waiting patiently in his arms. The faster they finished this, the better. The only one who was seriously worried about it was Sasuke. How long would his desires be kept back by the waves of common sense? Who was the idiot that suggested that they take a shower together? Oh right.... Sasuke shook his head.

''Ready to go?'' Naruto bounced, Sasuke's crotch right with it. He bit his lip. Hard.

''Ye...s..'' Naruto moved. ''No, Wait.'' Too late, Naruto bent down and twisted the hot faucet. Sasuke was inches for nipping the blonde's neck. He could only imagine the sounds Naruto would make... ''Wah!'' Naruto slipped and Sasuke went with him as they tumbled in the bathtub. As they hit the water, the syrup immediately became a liquid. Sasuke shook his head like a shaggy dog trying to dry after he resurfaced. Naruto sat up and watched the swirls of water turn a murky brown. He let the water slip through his fingertips and dunked his head in. The water reached to the rim and Sasuke pulled his arm back to turn it off.

''Well, time to strip.'' The blond explained cheerfully.

''What?'' Sasuke blinked. Naruto said like it was a perfectly normal thing to do. He was either obviously clueless cute, or really stupid, he couldn't tell. Naruto plucked off his t-shirt and started to pull down his pants. Sasuke maneuvered his eyes to attach to anything in their area, problem was, there was only tiles with blue flowers on them that he could focus on. He focused his whole soul at the tile with the chip in the corner closest to his right. He could hear the clothes rustling and squinted harder at the tile. It was literally killing him not to look, but he didn't want Naruto think he was...gay or anything.

''Sasuke?'' He turned his head slowly. Naruto looked at him with his head turned and his body facing the side.

_Good thing the water's brown.. _Naruto was kneeling down and the water covered his pelvic region of his body. Sasuke sunk deeper in the water and sighed. _But then again...._

''Sasuke? You aren't going to take your clothes off?''

''Oh. Right.'' Sasuke stood up in the bathtub and peeled off his silk shirt. He was immersed in his thoughts that he didn't notice Naruto stare.

Being a mafia leader meant you had to fend for yourself when you didn't have your bodyguards around. This meant every training of battle sequences had been forced in Sasuke's life. Sword, gun, and hand combat must be taught to survive in the dark underworld. This plainly meant that the raven was well muscled, quite the opposite of Naruto's body; skinny and lean. The raven had a few scars here and then, but they were battle scars nothing more.

Sasuke preceded to pull off his pants and boxers, still stupidly not paying any attention to the close to drooling blond next to him. He watched as Sasuke threw his boxers over the curtain, but he still stood there as he took off his earring. Naruto tried not to, but it was unavoidable. His eyes trailed downward towards the leg region. Naruto blushed as he felt warm blood come out of his nose and an interesting feeling in his legs too.. He pushed his head in the water and thrashed it around trying to clear his head.

The water became an off red, brownish color near Naruto's part of the tub. Sasuke finally sat down, his feeling of hopelessness washing over him. He wasn't getting anywhere. Sasuke sat next to the drain and pulled the stopper upwards.

''Why'd you do that for?'' Naruto demanded, his voice in a high tone. Sasuke blinked stupidly. _What's his problem?_

''The water's brown, how do you expect us to get clean?'' He pointed his finger downward. Naruto looked downward, but for the wrong reasons. He blushed and turned around to face the end of the tub.

Sasuke scratched his head and turned on the knob for hot water. It washed some brown stuff on the bottom and Sasuke allowed it to fill up again. He grabbed the shampoo bottle and squirted the light blue substance in his palm. He glanced at the back of the blond's head.

''Naruto, come on, let me do your hair.'' He grabbed the blond, who was mad at Sauske, for reasons he couldn't understand yet, and allowed him to wash his hair as he leaned on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke flinched at the contact, but kept working. Naruto dunked his head in the water and rinsed off.

''D-Do you want me to...''

''No.'' Sasuke answered not unkindly, but rather glumly. He sat back down with a loud splash in the bubble filled tub and grabbed the shampoo bottle; this really wasn't going the way he planned. He felt Naruto's arms wrap around his waist. He froze as he was tugged closer.

''Here, let me have the bottle.'' Frozen Sasuke handed it to him without a word. Naruto squirted it directly in his hair and worked in silence until Sasuke broke it.

''Can I ask you something?''

''Um, sure.''

''Do you...usually have guys chase you?''

''Well, sort of. There's always Gaara, but he's alright.'' He pushed Sasuke's bangs upwards so he could wash them. "I've known him since we were little kids, so his actions don't surprise me much at all."

''But.... you like that purple haired girl, right?''

''Hina-chan....is important, so... I might...'' Sasuke pushed his head so he was staring up in Naruto's eyes.

''So you don't consider yourself gay? Or even bi?''

''No, I'm straight.'' Naruto said slowly. ''Gay guys... freak me out.'' He shook his head. ''I don't understand how they could love someone the same gender; It defies common sense....''

''But, what if... there was someone like me....who wanted you?'' Naruto's eyes widened. ''I wouldn't be good enough...right?'' Sasuke detached himself form Naruto. He poured water over his head and sighed. ''You'd probably think I was utter trash and maybe a freak....'' He grabbed a towel hanging on the wall and wrapped it around his body. He glanced at Naruto bent down, and flicked him hard in the forehead.

'' Speaking hypothetically of course, stupid dobe. Don't look so serious.'' He groped his way out of the tub, leaving Naruto to contemplate on the series of events.

* * *

**February 2, xxxx**

''DAMN!'' Sasuke stuck his fingers in mouth. Sure, cooking wasn't his forte, but hell, why couldn't he make stupid chocolate. She was going to be coming on the first class train and he was supposed to pick her up relatively soon. 'Course he had a shiny gold credit card, sure, she wouldn't mind, but Sasuke just had to give it a shot. He was too proud to read instructions. Come on, how hard could it be. _Little kindergardeners could make this stuff, and I've disarmed bombs and I can't even make one damn bar of chocolate. _Cursing, he wrapped more band aids on the burnt areas on his fingers and sighed. Maybe he should have never attempted this in the first place.

''Shikamaru, clean this up for me.'' The lazy eyed employee grimaced as he looked over his shoulder at his mess. Boxes, ribbons, chocolate powders and more supplies littered pretty much everywhere.

''Who were trying to make those for?'' He asked as he picked up a heart shaped card. A half naked cherub stood with the letters ''Be mine.''

''My fiance.'' Sasuke said coolly.

''Huh?'' Shika's eyebrows shot up. He always thought him and Naruto....

''We're getting married right after I get out of here. Well, that's the plan anyways. '' Sasuke shrugged. ''You might be able to meet her today, just don't tell anyone.'' He tied his hair back in a low pony tail. ''I don't want everyone waiting to see her. ''

''Tell everyone I'm taking the afternoon off.'' ''Everyone'' pretty much meant Naruto. He took out his car keys and spun them in between his fingertips. He whistled a tune as he walked out the door. He found his black Porsche in the back of the parking lot and settled in. It felt good to have the leather cool him down. He placed his key in the keyhole and revved up the car. Good thing the Itachi left his car for use. _Time to get the princess._

* * *

''Naru. Sasuke just left.''

''Mmmf...'' Naruto stood hunched over the table with dough in his hands. He punched it with all his might angrily. It wasn't his fault! It's all Sasuke's fault! _Wait, what was the problem in the first place? Why am I freaking out if all Sasuke asked if I was gay?_

''What's up with you?'' Kiba asked. He grabbed the blond's cheeks and stretched it. ''You look like a monkey...''

''Awwaaahhah...awah..''

''Is this about Boss?''

''Nyo''

''Hmmm...'' He tugged harder..

''AWAHA...AWAH..'' With a snap Kiba let him go. Naruto retreated into a corner with tears in his eyes and his cheeks red and stinging. His elbows accidentally bumped into a bowl full of eggs. It fell with a splat and Naruto winced. He's been dropping things all day, what was his problem? Kiba helped him clean up, but kept asking Naruto annoying questions. Although, Naruto made up a few things on the way, he was still transparent.

''You know, you're a very, very bad liar.''

''......''

'' Did you guys get in a fight?'' Naruto refused to say anything as his lips stayed in a firm line. ''You know, you can tell me anything, if you want to talk.'' They both grabbed rags and cleaned the dishes. They worked in silence side by side.

''Hey... does it defy common sense.. to you know.... be in love with someone with the same gender?'' Naruto shut his eyes tightly, expecting Kiba to laugh. He opened an eye cautiously and glanced at Kiba. He actually looked thoughtful.

''I don't think it matters...'' He grabbed a plate and ran the water down it. He watched it go down the drain. '' Doesn't the idea of being in love defy common sense just as it is? I mean, it doesn't even count for who you're in love with!'' He looked up at the ceiling. ''Other people might not understand, but you know..'' He closed his eyes. ''If you really love someone....then you can be isolated from everyone else. Kinda like the universe can revolve around two people. And that's all that matters.''

''Being with the one you love...'' Naruto said slowly.

''Mind you, I said ''the one you love'' not ''the woman you love.'' Get the picture?'' He grinned. He grabbed a towel and dried in between his fingertips. ''Tell me what you feel about Sasuke.''

''Well....'' Naruto thought for a moment. ''I don't...think I'm in love with him...but I can't bear the thought of loosing him...to somebody else.'' He imagined Sasuke with a another woman and a feeling of jealousy filled him up. ''I just want to be with him...''

Kiba wanted to yell. ''THAT'S LOVE STUPID.'' but he refrained himself. Naruto was clueless when it came to love and even stupider when he was in a kind of relationship. He bit his lip. ''SHIKA, GAARA, GET IN HERE!'' The two employees stuck there heads in.

''Let's draw straws, now.''

''Straws?''

''Sure Naruto,'' He tugged Shika and Gaara in the room. ''This is how its gonna work.'' He pulled out 4 straws; holding the bottom so it couldn't be seen. ''Whoever pulls the pink bottom straw doesn't have to work and the rest of the players has to pay for everything at the Valentine's Day festival this week at Kaibara High for that one person. Whatever they do. Plus they have to take over their work shift. Once you say you're in, you can't back out. So the loser has to-'' he paused.

''I'm in.''

''-cross dress for the whole time we're there.'' Finished Kiba with a sly grin on his face.

''No....uh..''

''Pick a straw, Naruto.''

''No, I'll go first.'' Gaara barged forward and pulled a straw. It had a blue colored ending.

''What a drag...''Shika picked a blue one too. He sighed in relief.

''You want to do it now? I don't mind if I go, it's a 50% chance anyhow.'' Kiba grinned. He really was confident that he wouldn't get the pink one.

''No...it's okay...'' He placed his fingers on the one bent in his direction. He slowly pulled out the straw....

* * *

''Uchiha-sama.'' Sakura burst out of the door and ran into Sasuke's arms. She wore a skimpy tang top with tight pants. Her hair was layered and long and she plastered on makeup only a few minutes before. Her breast squeezed purposefully on Sasuke's chest, but he didn't seemed interested at all. He let her down and snickered.

''Gee, you haven't changed one bit.'' He led her to the Porsche as her maids followed her with all her belongings. ''How's your father doing?''

''Oh, he's making an alliance with the Okia family and he just...'' Immediately, Sasuke zoned out. He wasn't interested at all. His father made him keep a strong relationship with the Haruno family through their daughter, but she was a pain in the ass. Sure, they were engaged according to her anyways. Actually, Sasuke never agreed to it officially, so it never happened... in a way.

'' By the way, Let's go to the cafe. I have a room...''

Sakura blushed. ''B-But...I...''

''Come on..no one is going mind...''

''S-sure..''

* * *

**O.O This was not supposed to happen. I didn't mean it, I swear 0.0 I think Sasuke was just pissing me off for some reason XD so I decided to be mean. THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT.**

**PLZ REVIEW.**


	5. Jealousy can taste Bitter

**Feb 2,xxxx**

Naruto stood nervously outside Sasuke's door. He fingered his tie and squirmed uncomfortably. This was Sasuke's first time to be late for work. Usually, he came upstairs to wake Naruto up, not the other way around. Strange enough, there were even several maids poking in and out of the place. Shikamaru suggested they were Sasuke's but the idea was stupid; Sasuke was the ''Emo King of Doom'' according to Kiba anyways, so why would Sasuke need sexy maids to follow him around everywhere he went?

Sasuke opened the door and stared down at Naruto. ''Ah.'' Naruto paused with his his fist inches away from the door. He stared open mouthed at his boss. Sasuke gave a dry smile and ran his fingertips through his hair. He was shirtless with his pants unzipped and settling on his hips. Low.

''Hey.'' Sasuke said, his voice calm. He had to be if he wanted Naruto to get jealous. '' I know I'm late but...'' Naruto glanced down and blushed. He saw _it._

''Is that...a bra...?'' He voice squeaked uncomfortably. Sasuke glanced down at the pink, lace d-cup bra at his feet.

''Oh.....'' He bent down and picked it up and even stretched it while closely examining it and Naruto saw red lipstick smudges on the base of Sasuke's neck. ''Huh..'' He threw it over his shoulder carelessly. He also nudged a pair of pink stilettos out of the doorway, in a very deliberate way. If he was smart enough, he should have known it was there on purpose.

''Look, I'll be down in a second, I swear.'' He slammed the door with gusto and theatrical movements, leaving Naruto in shock. Naruto turned around and walked down the hallway in shock. When was Sasuke interested in girls? Naruto trooped down the spiral staircase, not really noticing the bustle around him. _You asked me not too long ago if I was gay!?_The Uchiha was always surrounded by drooling girls, but he never showed any interest. So why now?

Sasuke leaned against the doorway. This was going well. He frowned. Perhaps, it was going a bit too well. It took a lot of self control to not pounce and hug the poor blue eyed boy standing at the door. ''Hey Sasuke, have you seen my bra?'' Sakura's question hung in the air.

''Yeah? I got it, hold up.'' Sasuke crossed the room grabbing his shirt, a towel, a comb, and the bra he stole from Sakura's pile of clothes while she went to take a shower. By the time he crossed the room towards the bathroom, he looked like a respectable gay man, not a bum who had a wild night last night.

She grabbed the bra that he slipped in between the door and came out with a purse look on her face, perfectly naked out of the shower. Sasuke glanced at her and his face was dead straight.

''Why in the world did you ask me to come here, Sasuke?'' She stood slightly blushing at his blank, uncaring stare. Those onyx eyes seemed to see everything beneath the surface. That's maybe the reason why he did so well in his business. Maybe it's a stupid reason to say he gets through because of his eyes, but how was one supposed to know so much about a person by just looking at someone else?

''Does it really matter?'' Sasuke shrugged his eyes unblinking. He cocked an eyebrow.

''And why did you sleep on the floor?'' she demanded. Sakura was getting irritated. He obviously didn't want sex or her, for that matter.

''Wow, a woman who can talk tough while being completely naked, Kakashi was lucky, I guess.''

Sakura glared at the Uchiha heir. She strapped on her bra and found her thong a few inches away from her on the ground. She dressed quietly, but slowly. Still, Sasuke continued to stare without a spot of drool or lust in his eyes.

''Plus, Kakashi said I should always treat woman with respect.''

''How about a man?'' She said shrewdly. She saw bits and pieces of the cute blond that worked in the back. Sakura wasn't stupid; she had a woman's intuition or gay's intuition in this case. She saw the little teen peek at Sasuke when he wasn't looking. The poor guy had it bad.

''Pardon me?'' He feigned innocence.

''Kaka-san always said you slept with a lot of women, but you never became attached to anyone.'' she stated with a smile.

''You must be thinking. Seriously its not working for you...'' Sasuke tapped her on the forehead. She swat his hand away.

''I am being serious.''

''And why would I tell you anything? You owed me a favor, so I called you here.''

''....''

''Of course, this is only a small part of debt you owe me.'' He tapped a finger on his chin. ''And how long are we keeping this facade up that we are getting engaged and whatnot?''

''We have to wait...Kaka-san said he was trying to get things ready before then....''

''Hm. Let's go.'' He got up. ''The Princess needs to view her castle right?''

''And her servant tends to her every need.''

''Touche''

They came down the stairs arm in arm. And they both came to an issue down there. Shikamaru jogged up to Sasuke with a questioning look at Sakura. ''Er... we sort of have a problem...'' He mumbled. Sasuke glanced at the door and the sign ''Closed'' reflected off a woman's face as she stood outside, a customer most likely. He looked around at the emptiness and rolled his sleeve up to glance at his Rolex. It was definitely past time to open doors and allow the usual morning bustle in.

''With what?"

Kiba stormed by his face red with anger and frustration. He grabbed a chair by a near by table. He slung it over his shoulder and stamped his way through the cafe to the pastry kitchen. He kicked things on the way there. His fists were white as they clutched the iron chair for dear life. He looked rather scary actually. A dog on a mission.

''Er...'' Shikamaru glanced at Kiba's back. "As you see to you're left..."

''Where is Kiba going with that?'' Sasuke frowned. He wasn't quite worried about it, just curious. If Kiba was planning to kill someone with that, he would recommend a gun instead. There would be less mess to clean up afterwards.

''Well, he wanted to get a baseball bat but it..''

''What?!'' Sakura shrieked. Her hand flew to her mouth. "Sasuke, what kind of place are you running here?"

Sasuke had to snicker at that. "An interesting one."

''Just follow me before Kiba does something stupid.'' Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Not that he doesn't pull stupid stunts everyday... What a drag." Sasuke sighed and patted Skaura's hand kind of like a child and their father.

''I'll be right back alright?'' He said. She nodded numbly, looking around warily for more murderous waiters with a baseball bat or chair. Her maids swarmed around her protectively as Sasuke left her side.

Sasuke and Shikamaru followed Kiba's footsteps. They came up behind him; Shikamaru with a stricken look and Sasuke with a half amused, half smug look on his face. Kiba held the iron chair above his head and pulled it back.

''OPEN THE DAMN DOOR YOU BIG BAAAAAABBBYYY!'' Sasuke grabbed the chair and watched Kiba slammed his arms against the door. You'd think someone noticed if he wasn't swinging a chair anymore. ''GAH!'' He arched forward and yelped as his arms stung in the impact. Those doors were oak...

''You need to calm down.'' Sasuke said quietly. He pushed the chair to the side. The damn thing was so light, it defintely wouldn't be able to kill anyone. Maybe just some broken bones and bruises. _Come on, Kiba, you can do better than a chair._

''BUT NARUTO'S BEIN A-''Kiba turned on his knees toward the two and a revolver mouth was settled in his mouth. He froze and glanced at Sasuke grimly.

''Whui Horegot woaha deing wiuh.''

''I'm sorry, what now?'' Sasuke removed his gun from his mouth. He wiped the gun on his pants with distaste. Great, dog drool.

Kiba spat out the iron taste in his saliva. ''I forgot who I'm dealing with.''

''Hm, well I guess you know now right, Kiba?'' Shikamaru said wryly as he watched Sasuke pocket his gun. Sasuke stretched his arm across his chest as if he was ready to fight in a gang or something.

''Yes sir...'' Kiba mumbled. "A man who can actually respond to the question: You and what army?"

''Now tell me what the hell is going on here?'' Sasuke said.

''Naruto's locked himself up in the bakery kitchen.'' Kiba sat cross legged on the ground, his expression thoughtful. ''Not that I really know why..'' Shikamaru and Kiba gave Sasuke a knowing looking that accused him of a lot of things about Naruto.

''You couldn't open the door without using a chair?'' Sasuke ignored the glares.

''Do I look like the Hulk?''

''No, you don't'' Sasuke sighed and glanced at the door. He stepped back a few paces and ran straight to it. He pivoted at the last moment and did a mid air karate kick with a slight momentum by twisting it on the door instantly opened and Sasuke ran through the kitchen. Naruto glanced up from the kitchen island at Sasuke with surprise rather than annoyance.

''Yo.'' _Yo?_What guy says 'yo' anymore? Besides Kiba, that is.

''....''

''What your not talking to me now?'' Sasuke sat next to him on top of the slick, cold island. _This would excellent for sex._Sasuke blinked. Did he really just think that?

Naruto turned away from him and sat huddled with his knees to his chest. ''Shouldn't you be with what's-her-face?'' He snapped.

''So....'' Sasuke grabbed him by the waist and pulled him close. He nuzzled the blond spikes. ''Jealous are we?''

''I'm not jealous, you jerk.'' Naruto didn't pull away. He actually moved closer.

Sasuke sighed on Naruto's neck. He relished the smell of pastries and strawberries on the blond's neck. He pulled out pieces of paper and waved it Naruto's face. ''Can you call me a jerk even if I ask you to go on a date with me to spend time at an spa?'' He waved them back and forth in front of his eyes.

''It'll be week.'' He let go of Naruto and withdrew a little ways away. ''But why would you want to spend a week with a jerk?''

He walked away mentally counting the seconds...5..4...3....2....1...

''Wait.'' Naruto pulled his collar down, hard, making Sasuke choke. He coughed once then looked down at the red faced blond.

''I-I'll go with you... ''

''Because....'' Sasuke led on.

''I'M NOT JEALOUS!!'' Kiba bounced behind him and slapped the back of Naruto's head.

''Well, at least we know why you locked yourself in a kitchen.''

''BUT I'M NOT JEALOU-''

Sasuke cut him off with a kiss. He parted his lips gently and barely moved his lips as Naruto froze in shock. Trying not to lose his cool, Sasuke pushed gently as he could. He wanted it see what would happen if someone felt a kiss barely on their lips. In seconds, Naruto kissed back rather firmly than what was expected. Sasuke withdrew immediately.

He licked his lips. ''We shall have to see about that.'' Sasuke glanced at his two employees staring at him with their jaws hitting the floor. Naruto had this nice spaced out look on his face._ Delicious. _Sasuke thought. _This could be very interesting.._


	6. Valentine's Day Gifts

**February 14, XXXX**

''Please?'' The boy approached Naruto with a digital camera. ''I promise just one picture?'' Naruto backed away slowly mumbling apologies. He turned on heel and ran down the crowded hallway while trying to keep his black skirt down.

''Damn'' He turned left, then right, and stopped as he glanced at the window and saw a reflection of himself. Long blond hair, long sleeved black shirt with red tie, and a black skirt was enough to make him look like a girl. His black leggings with black combat boots felt weird against his shaved legs. The artist even gelled and cut his spiky hair to create long bangs in front.

''Why did Kiba even kick me out for? Showing off?'' Naruto muttered to himself as he walked down more hallways with signs on them. Kaibara High school was the largest preparatory school in the country, so it was normal to have guides walking around, but they were all guys. Since it was an all guys school, seeing a hot chick or cross dressing guy in this matter, only made guys drool.

''Geez, where are they....'' he whined.

---

''What the hell.'' Sasuke stood outside the Le Kyuubi's area. There was actually a lot more of guys here than normal. Well, this was an all boys school, and look how Sasuke turned out. He spied Sakura in the corner of his eye in a maid's outfit and she was serving a gay couple near by. Something was missing.... a small blond perhaps.

''Hey, Kiba.'' He grabbed the boy by the collar and pulled him backwards, making the boy almost spill his drinks on the plate. Kiba straightened up and tugged on his vest, thinking of what to say to Sasuke's question. The Uchiha sure had guts, but even he could be rather typical.

'' 'Sup?'' Kiba balanced his tray and looked up innocently. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he noticed the mishchievous glint in those brown eyes. What smart idea did the dog make up this time?

''Where's Naruto?''

''Oh, he's not here.'' Kiba said tartly. He moved away towards the designated table, but was pulled roughly by the collar. This time, Sasuke didn't let go.

'' No, really?'' the raven said sarcastically, complete with eye rolling.

''Really.''

''....''

''A-Anyways,'' said Kiba seeing the impatient, murderous look on Sasuke's face. '' He won a bet... so Gaara, Shika, and I have to take his shift.''

''A bet?'' Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What kind of bet?"

''Yup. He's here though.'' Kiba ignored the other question. He felt Sasuke's fingertips flex around his neck.

''Why is here? If he's-''

''He flaunting his stuff, bro.''

''Flaunting ..his.. what now?'' Sasuke cocked his head. _What's he flaunting? His ass? His face? His-_

''Oh I didn't mean he was flaunting _that _I meant-'' Kiba's eyes looked smug and Sasuke hated that look on anyone else but himself.

''I wasn't talking about _that _either, you idiot.'' Sasuke growled. "The short story tells me jack, Kiba."

''You sure.... 'Cause you and Naruto-'' Again, Kiba was ignoring the questions and it really starting to piss his boss off. The raven immediately zoned out then, rubbing his ear as if it was going to bleed. Mind you, that's how all the Uchiha's universal signal they were bored with you. Sasuke sighed and cut off Kiba with a kiss. Kiba's tray hit the floor with a clatter and every eye turned to the two. Sasuke's arm curved around Kiba's waist, pulling him closer.

''GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH'' Sasuke retreated with a smirk. Kiba stepped back shaking a finger at Sasuke. ''Why the hell...How the... ''

''Becuase you were being annoying.'' Said Sasuke smug. He flicked his hair out of his eyes. He carefully swallowed, even though he really did feel like throwing up on the spot. Kiba's lips tasted disgusting like dog food. Not like Naruto's soft ones.

''YOU GAY RAPER!'' Kiba shouted at the top of his lungs. He stepped into a pool of soft drinks that he himself had dropped. Several people giggled and guys, whether straight and or gay, goggled at the scene (mostly at Sasuke)

''That's all you got?''

''YOU...YOU... GAH! JUST GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!'' Kiba sat on the floor blushing despite himself. He crossed his arms over his chest in a huff.

''Don't need to tell me twice, I'm going to look for Naruto.'' Sasuke sprinted out the door but collided with something small and warm. He glanced down and came in contact with blue orbs.

''S--sorry.'' The girl blushed like most girls, but she was flat chested. Seriously, probably an A cup. Sasuke's heart raced, but then he couldn't understand why. Well, the chick did look like Naruto, but...

Sasuke noticed they were just staring at each other.

''......''

''Uh. I-I-m Najika.'' said Naruto in a tone higher than normal.. Kiba gave him a a stage name so no one is supposed to know who the cute blond chick was.

''Riiight.'' Naruto didn't catch the skepticism in his voice as Sasuke held out his hand. ''I'm Uchiha.''

''U-Uchiha-kun?''

Again, Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. Why though... unless, no... Knowing that he would probably be arrested for doing this, he might as well confirm his hypothesis. He picked up ''Najika'' by the waist and carried her bridal style into to the broom closet in the back. People watched him drag the girl, but that's all they did. Gaara, Shikmaru and Kiba watched Sasuke slam the door shut.

Sasuke welcomed the darkness in the closet and grabbed the girl and held her; her back on his chest. Cautiously, but without a doubt, Sasuke felt his way down Naruto's waist and lifted his skirt.

''Wai-''

Sasuke ignored him and went on with his groping. He whispered in Naruto's ear. ''Heh, I knew it.'' He gently stroked the hard on with just a single finger making Naruto whine.

''Nya...hah...Ngnn... S-sasuke...'' This time, Sasuke used both hands to massage the sensitive area.

''Yes?'' Sasuke withdrew his hand and licked his fingertips. ''Well, that was fast. I think it would be easier if we did it like this. " Sasuke said silkily as he pulled Naruto's panties down.

''H-how-''

Sasuke lifted his skirt again. Well, someones being greedy. ''Shh...''

Naruto panted as he felt Sasuke's fingers working. His whole body felt like it was fire and he flinched at every touch he felt. Soft whines and moans escaped his mouth and he could feel Sasuke breath on his neck.

''I just had to know.'' Whispered Sasuke. ''It just seemed so obvious. I mean, your the only one who can make my heart race.''

Naruto melted like chocolate and into oblivion as he mind shut down.

---

''WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!'' Light streamed into the room and Sasuke blinked. Kiba stood right there of the doorway, looking pissed. ''THIS IS NO TIME TO MAKEOUT'' he hesitated as he saw Sasuke's hand underneath Naruto's skirt. Naruto himself looked out of it too. "AND NO TIME FOR A HAND JOB!"

Sasuke glanced at Kiba then Naruto who's glazed look was replaced with embarrassment. For some odd reason it was just hysterical. He couldn't hold it in.

''Ha..hahahahaha...'' He doubled over leaning on the wall. ''Oh god..''

''Sasuke?''

''Boss?''

''Sorry'' He laughed again. ''What were we talking about?''

''Uh...'' Kiba crossed his arms. ''Is something wrong?''

Sasuke cleared his throat. ''Er no, sorry.'' He grabbed Naruto by the hand. ''I like your style by the way.'' Naruto blinked as he felt his pantie slip back up to his thigh.

He blushed and looked down on his clothes. ''Wait... Kiba...''

''Oh now you get it.'' Kiba huffed. ''That was the whole point, that you would match Sasuke.''

''Oh...''

''I don't even know why I helped the rapist.''

''Rapist?'' Naruto squeaked.

''Oh.. right.'' Sasuke said thoughtfully. He tapped his chin and relished in the moment.

''THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY!''

''Yeah, why?''

''Wait a second!'' Naruto squeezed Sasuke's hand desperately. ''You **raped** him?''

''No, Naruto I swear I didn't. The only person I'll rape is you.'' He said. '' With or without your permission by the way.''

''E-Eh?'' Naruto blushed red. He should be angry with that comment, but it was sweet in a way. (oddly enough)

''DON'T FALL FOR IT HE VIOLATED-''

''Yes, Yes, I did take his wallet. I'm sorry Kiba.''

''THAT'S NOT WHAT I-''

''Come along, Naruto I'm hungry.''

''WHAT THE-''

''Are you buying?''

''Yeah, its on me, ramen?''

''Yes please.''

''YOU TWO WAIT A SEC-''

''Later Kiba.''

Sasuke dragged Naruto out the door and past Kiba. Sakura placed a hand on his chest as she cut right in front of them. She stared at Naruto and raised an eyebrow.''Sasuke, I thought you were gay?'' she whispered. True she was a bit jealous, and sure she gave up the chase because a girl can't compete with a guy, but if he wasn't...

''I am.'' He tugged Naruto up. ''This is Naruto Uzumaki.''

''But that girl...'' She watched Sasuke raise his eyebrow meaningfully. ''No...''

''Yeah. Cute right?''

'' Uh...''

''Well, I'm going to go eat lunch and I'll be right back.''

* * *

**_Since I'm rereading all this and whatever, I finished checking it, sat back in my chair, and said.. "Holy crap, was I on crack?" There is no structure or anything with this XD at all. I think it's funny though, so I didn't change too much of it ^^ This really quite random, but like I said, I liked it. I forgot Sasuke was being such a molester in this one :D and I didn't feel bad for Kiba :3 for once in my life. I swear, one day that boy might die from being constantly teased and molested by Sasuke XP!_**


	7. Duty Calls

**February 21**,**xxxx**

Sasuke squirted the icing out of the syringe and glanced down at the lettering on the ice cream cake he created_. I'm actually getting good at this_. He stared down at it in awe. He created the cake in shape of a fox. Just a little bit obvious of who is represented, but at the moment, Sasuke really couldn't care less. Even he was getting the pastry fever nowadays. It definitely had Naruto's name written all over it, even if Sasuke didn't write it with the icing.

He squirted out the little whiskers in the face and stepped back to look at his masterpiece. Proud as ever, he brought it towards the clear window and saw many people point and stare at the cake, but one woman stood outside and waved. The purple hair seemed awfully familiar... Sasuke grimaced inwardly, but didn't show it. He approached the door and welcomed Hinata in.

''Oh for crying out loud Naruto, just admit that you like Sasuke and let me rest in peace for once!'' Kiba had the blond in a head lock with his face hovering above the steaming hot water. Shikamaru scrubbed the dishes in the corner without a care. There is no way in hell that Shikmaru was going to be involved with Kiba's latest ingenuous idea. He scratched his ear by lifting his shoulder for support.

''Kiba, I don't know what in the world your talking about!'' Protested Naruto. He tried to pull his attacker off, but was unsuccessful. He tugged on Kiba's vest hard, only making Kiba angrier. Kiba squeezed Naruto's neck painfully.

''You've been ignoring him since I caught you making out with him at the festival. Just suck it up, and remember that you loved it.'' Kiba squeezed even harder on his neck. Naruto grimaced. Kiba was going to choke him if he wasn't careful. He looked at Shikamaru hopefully as he wiped his hands on a near by dish towel. Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the silent plea and walked right out.

''Why, Naruto? Why is it that hard to embrace his love?'' Seriously, Kiba was extremely pissed. His brown hair was messier than usual from all the sleepless night and stress he was receiving.

''Because it's weird, uncomfortable and I...I love Hinata, not him!'' Naruto blurted out. Kiba released him, a disgusted look on his face. Naruto panted and sat on the floor. Kiba smacked on the back of the head.

''Did you or did you not listen to my speech earlier?'' He stuck his hands on his pockets and walked out the door. ''Fine, let Sasuke get taken, but when he does, don't go crying to me.''

''But-'' Naruto protested. He was as stressed as Kiba was. He looked just as bad. His hair was a mess and he had bags under his eyes. Valentine's Day only made him more confused. Sasuke was special, that much Naruto could register, but was he worth risking it all? His morals, standards, history? Were they all going to down the drain as people snickered and laughed at them? They could go out and then destroy each others lives, or become so undeniably close that they would always be together, but, but,-

Kiba opened the door and saw Sasuke paused at the door. Naruto yelped quietly to himself. Sasuke himself had been there standing long enough to hear pretty much everything. He delve deep in Naruto's blue eyes and seemed to understand the conflict that was going on inside. Naruto looked away, feeling guilty. Sasuke closed his eyes. _I knew sooner or later..._

He stepped aside and Hinata poked her head around his shoulder. ''H-Hi N-Naruto, why a-are you on the floor?'' She walked nimbly to him and pulled him up. She waved tickets in her hands, nervous as usual. Sasuke silently seethed, but didn't dare portray it in his face.

''Those tickets...'' Naruto stared at them wide-eyed. Those couldn't be...He snatched them from Hinata and stared at them. They were the exact same ones that Sasuke-

''Oh, um, S-Sasuke-kun, g-gave them to me, so we can spend some time together. I-Isn't that nice?'' She turned to Sasuke and smiled at him. Sasuke nodded, not making eye contact with the blond_. Well, I guess I'll down play it for now. Best to keep things they way they are_. Sasuke gave a warning look at Kiba who was gawking rudely. He grabbed Kiba by the arm and nodded to the couple.

''I'm sorry, Iv'e got work to finish. Uzumaki,'' Naruto and Kiba's eyes widened at the odd tone he was giving, strictly business without any warmth in them whatsoever. ''You're off that week the tickets say on them. Also, I'm letting you take lunch off early, seeing how Hyuuga-san came all the way here.''

Naruto gaped at him, speechless. Sasuke left them and dragged Kiba to the pastry kitchen. The teen roughly shrugged him off and stared at Sasuke like just proposed to him while in his birthday suit.

''Are you out of your fucking mind?''

''Heh. Maybe.'' Sasuke pulled out cookies from the oven. "You seem to think I am. So whether I not I say no to that question, you would still think I was crazy either way." He set six aside and wrapped them in plastic wraps. He tied the ribbons around the ends and worked fast as he listened to Kiba drumming his fingers on the kitchen island.

"Great, is that how you're countering now?" Sasuke spun his cell across the island and rolled up his sleeves, just waiting for Kiba to explode with something idiotic and immoral. The cell vibrated and Kiba looked down and read the phone I.D.

''O-roch-chi-ma-ru'' He read slowly. ''What kind of name is that?'' Sasuke's hair stood on end as he wiped his hands on his pants and picked up the phone. He clicked his answer button and placed it put it on speaker phone, putting his finger to his lips.

''Uchiha.''

Static erupted to the phone. ''You want your princess back? 'Course, I'm not sure if your _baby's_ worth it, do you? Come within the hour. Alone. Or they both die.''

Kiba stared at the phone like it was a bomb. The phone clicked off and Sasuke scooped it up in a snap. He pursed his lips and threw his phone at Kiba. He caught it and looked up quizzically.

''Not a word Kiba, understand.'' Sasuke motioned Kiba to follow him and they trooped up silently up the stairs and into Sasuke's room. Kiba clicked the door shut and stood nervously, turning over Sasuke's phone in his sweaty hands.

''Uh, Sasuke what exactly, are you planning to do?'' Sasuke heaved a giant silver suitcase on his bed. He clicked in the 4 digit code and he flipped it opened. Kiba whistled. Guns of all sizes arrayed the top and knives, and all kinds of bombs were laid in the styrofoam. He pulled out a knife with only one seemingly blade. He flicked his wrist and four blades clicked into place. He pulled out a bullet proof vest and fingered the chain mail inside.

''The only thing I can do.'' He hesitated. What was this? An action movie or a gay romance? He stripped off his shirt and strapped himself with the vest. ''Don't tell anyone about this. I'll try to be back soon.'' He replaced his black designer jeans with loose, black cargo pants with pockets and zippers galore. A black stained samurai sword stuck out from the rest of the weaponry and Sasuke clipped it on his belt with the sheath.

''But is this about Sakura? Then that means...'' Kiba looked at Sasuke. '' You didn't-''

''......'' Sasuke fingered his gun, thinking of what to say. Kakashi made him swear ninja's honor that he wouldn't tell anyone about Sakura and him being together, and Sasuke was going to loyal to him, whether it killed him or not. ''If I did would you blame me?'' He looked critically in Kiba's direction. ''If its mine, she never told me, but I guess I understand why.'' He stuffed his pants with bullets. ''But, Naruto's got his life and I got mine, I suppose.''

''So, that's it then, you're giving up?'' Kiba crossed his arms, infuriated.

Sasuke grit his teeth. This was getting hard to lie. The more he did the more of a hole he would be in, but he couldn't do anything about it. He didn't know Orochimaru was coming, he didn't even know that Sakura was pregnant for crying out loud.

''Listen just cover for me okay? We can cover this later. If I don't return within a week, then press the asterisk 5 times and press send. ''

''But-''

''Do you want my son to die or not!'' Sasuke confirmed Kiba's speculation. Kiba bit his lip and shook his head. He knew there was a better time to argue.

''Fine.''

Sasuke nodded. ''Thanks.'' He geared himself up and left no weapon behind. Only Sasuke knew how hard this was going to be, but he had to do this. Only he could save Kakashi's lover even though technically, it wasn't his responsible. _Sakura owes me big for this._ He sighed. _Things that I do for these people..._

"You better explain all this to me when you get back." Kiba watched him open the window. Man, this guy was like a ninja or something. "Did you hear me?"

"Yes, yes," Sasuke looked down into the street. The rush hour was long over and there wasn't many people lagging behind. He could just jump out and run to the porshe to get there. "Oh, before I forget. Hand me my phone real quick." Kiba handed it over. "Let's see..." He turned the iphone over in his hand and flipped it over where the batteries were. He dug around the back and pulled a green looking chip that looked like it came from a computer.

"What's that?" Kiba asked as Sasuke handed the phone back.

"Hn. Just something that tells me where the phone call came from. It'd be easier than walking around asking uncomfortable questions." Sasuke massaged the back of his neck. In the dim light, his face looked sunken and weary. "I'll be able to plug it in my car, then get going."

Kiba sighed and tucked the phone in his jeans. Actually, Sasuke was more like James Bond than a ninja. "You better come back."

"Hm? Going to miss me?"

"Of course not. It'll be peaceful without you actually." Kiba joked.

A rough hand slicked the brown hair back. "Right. I'll be back." Sasuke hesitated. "I promise."

* * *

**Damn, this one was short to begin with. I usually do at least 2500 words. Huh, this must been one of my more lazy streaks for certain XD**

**I did reconstruct it :/ because I sort of wondered how Sasuke found Orochimaru in the first place. He never acually said where he was -.- Haha, stupid me. I was watching James Bond when I came up with the chip thingy XD mybe it was corny, but it's summer. I don't even know what day it is unless I look at my cell :3**


	8. Already Day 3

**February 24 (Day three)**

**_Sasuke hit the deck of the empty warehouse as thousand of bullets penetrated the walls of the building. Swearing quietly, he crawled army style along the ground, keeping his sniper steady. He saw a head of hair above him on a high beam. He took aim and watched as the man became limp and tumble down on to the concrete. He peeled the man of all weapons and bullets. Three days of pure fighting and hardly any rest- Sasuke was running on pure adrenaline now. He found a granola bar in the man's pocket and wolfed it down. Ugh... raisins. _**

**_He wiped his lips with his arm, hating the taste, but his stomach rumbled with approval. He suddenly realized that it was oddly quiet. A shadow appeared before him and he twirled around, his samurai sword drawn and ready for a fight. _**

**_''A tiny bit slow, Sasuke, well that's rather disappointing.'' The white haired man looked smug. "Perhaps we do need to drag you back for come more training."_**

**_''Oh fuck, Kakashi?!'' _**

**_''Shh..'' Kakashi glanced around with his one eye and signaled for Sasuke to move over to a different corner of the warehouse behind some crates. ''Time to take them down, I assume?''_**

**_Sasuke grabbed his arms and firmly shook his hand. ''Let's get your Princess, and your kid.'' He stripped a near by dead body covered in blood of some of his weapons and handed each one to Kakashi. "I'm supposing she never told you about it." He plucked the bullet vest off the lifeless body and waved it side to side. A splatter of red came across his cheek. Great. More mess. _**

**_Kakashi sighed. ''I was wondering why she wanted to go to you in the first place.'' He shook his head, but perked up to the sound of footsteps out side. ''Get down.'' Kakashi kicked Sasuke out of the bullets ricochet off the warehouse. ''We should gotta get out of here.'' _**

**_"What the hell is wrong with you!" Sasuke grimaced and clutched his stomach. Even through the vest and rock hard abs, it still hurt. _**

**_Kakashi smiled. "Come now Sasuke, would you rather be shot or kicked?"_**

**_"Shot." Sasuke got back up. "I'm running on adrenaline here, Kakashi. So I don't need your sarcasm or riddles... or whatever you think is funny in this situation."_**

**_"You think you can keep up?" Kakashi came back with another question. _**

**_Sasuke wiped the blood off his cheek._****_''Bring it, old man. Don't die on me now._****_''_**

**_''I wouldn't dream of it.''_**

**_"Good, because I'm not taking care of your responsibility."_**

* * *

Kiba sighed. Three whole days and Sasuke still wasn't back. He pulled out Sasuke's phone and glanced at the time. 3:13. Almost time to get off of work. Trying to cover for the dude was getting harder, but ignoring Naruto was actually easy. Hinata was hanging around a lot more often than before. She must be getting the idiot not to think about Sasuke. Dumb Naruto should be reminded though.

Could Sakura really be carrying Sasuke's kid? Kiba shook his head. Impossible. Even Sasuke's not that stupid. He jumped as he heard the door slam behind him. Naruto stood there and avoided his eyes. Shikamaru came up behind him and watched Kiba slowly and approach. Naruto pivoted and walked the other way. Typical.

''So, you and Naruto aren't talking?"

''Nope." Kiba glanced around. There really wasn't much going on in the cafe. "Is it okay If I leave early, Shika?''

''Sure.'' He nodded. ''Its been pretty.... slow lately.'' The cafe was empty. Kiba could only take it as a bad omen. He really hoped Sasuke didn't die or anything. He could just imagine it. Guns and bullets and even knives getting thrown in Sasuke's way to try to save his kid and wife which Kiba was somewhat sure that it really wasn't his to begin with.

''Hey Shika.'' Ignoring Naruto and his feelings completely.''Did Sasuke tell you that Sakura is his fiance?'' He heard a loud crash behind him, but he ignored it. ''Well did he?'' He demanded seeing the stricken look on Shika's face.

''W-Well, yeah, but it wasn't official.'' He said quickly. ''He said it was just hopeful thinking and people were tacking on the title that they were engaged. '' He looked behind him in Naruto's direction. ''He said it was supposed induce him to ask Sakura to marry him.'' He raised his voice. ''Of course, we all know he actually likes the best, right, Naruto?''

''I have no idea what your talking about.''

''....'' Kiba faced him with a sneer. ''Well, I'll win him over then.''

''You?!'' Shika raised an eyebrow. He couldn't tell if Kiba was bluffing, kidding, but he couldn't be serious? Naruto blinked and stared. Kiba crossed his arms, determined. Shikamaru sighed. Kiba's way to seduce was an oddity... there was no way in a million years could he win over the raven.

''I'll take more than his lips, unlike you. And I won't hide my feelings anymore like you.'' Kiba blushed. ''I backed off because I thought you two looked good together!, but the truth is... I loved him since the first time I saw him! I'll be the better boyfriend for him and you can't do a thing about it!''Kiba stormed out of the kitchen, embarrassed that he was such a good actor. He grabbed his coat and sprinted out the door.

Naruto stood there with Shika, surprised, confused... and jealous? Shika whistled.

''I swear, if one more person falls in love with that guy, I think we might as well be in a drama anime.''He scratched his head. ''This is getting weirder and weirder by the minute. First Sasuke and Sakura are missing, then Kiba's off spewing his true feelings and now I'm in the middle of it all. Damn, this was not part of my calculations.''

''What should I do, Shika.'' Naruto came up behind him and tugged on his sleeve.

''Naruto, I can't tell you how to run your life, but I think you should chill and take you time with this.''

''What?''

''I mean, when you figure it out, Sasuke might be with Kiba, and you might be married to Hinata, but hell, just take your sweet old time. There is always time if your not going anywhere.''

''But that's so stupid!'' Blurted out Naruto. He stared wide eyed at Kiba, finally clicking it into place. ''I-I have to do something.''

''True enough.'' he smiled. ''But you do have to think though, and that will take time.'' He tapped Naruto on the forehead. ''I'm sure he's thinking of you wherever he is.'' Well, he was just battling about 50 people with a partner, but sure Shika was actually correct.

* * *

**_Sasuke threw the kunai straight ahead. It thumped soundlessly against the assassin as he stumbled backwards. He tiptoed his way around the corner and held his gun steady. Kakashi behind him reloaded the sniper. _**

**_''You always did like the Ninja weapons best.'' he said amused. ''How much time do we have left?''_**

**_''A couple of hourse then, kaboom.'' _**

**_Kakashi paled slightly. ''You, didn't get it removed?'' He blanched quietly. ''Then where's the remote? You better have it here with you.''_**

**_''No, its with a friend.'' Sasuke pulled Kakashi down and shot with his revolver. 4 bodies fell from the roof and thudded on the ground. The blood pooled over and streamed down the dirt path. The dusty pathway and the harbor nearby gave off an odd scent of fish. Bodies littered everywhere and were steady piling up. Trying not to attract the media Sasuke and Kakashi had to throw the bodies in one of the many warehouses. _**

**_''With a friend?'' They moved swiftly behind an abandoned train off of the tracks. ''Like Orochimaru kinda of friend? Or did you actually retain a friend you can trust?''_**

**_''He's a good kid.''_**

**_''Your sights are on.... a kid? How old is he?''_**

**_''15.'' _**

**_''Love interest, then.'' Kakashi chuckled. "What a pedo."_**

**_''No, he amuses me.'' Sasuke didn't even blink at the snide remark. He checked his pockets and supplies. He peeled off his vest and picked out the bullets inside, quickly. ''And he's trustworthy.''_**

**_''Why do I get the feeling that you didn't tell him what your cellphone can really do?''_**

**_''Then, he wouldn't want to hold on to it for dear life?''_**

**_''But, what it he puts in the code?''_**

**_''I had it updated, I won't go up before a 1 minute countdown, that should give you enough time to get out of premises.''_**

**_''But-''_**

**_''Shh.'' Sasuke held up a hand. He heard a rumbling sound. A car in neutral mode. Sasuke knelt down and pushed his ear to the ground. There was a slight vibrated sound. _**

_**''I think I found Sakura and Jr.''**_

**

* * *

****Another short one? Like seriously? :/**


	9. The End

**February 27 (Final Doomsday)**

**Sasuke fell to his knees and he gripped his waist as the blood flowed freely from his abdomen. He coughed up blood as Orochimaru watched with a competitive look on his face. Sakura and Kakashi watched frozen in place only a few feet away. **

**''Kaka..shi...hurry...mo-ove, I-I'll be fi-'' Orochimaru gave him a swift kick and sneered as Sasuke fell to his side. He stepped in Sasuke's pool of blood, grunting as the bottom of shoes touched the inferiority. **

**''I think you should heed his call.'' He licked his lips. ''I don't think he'd want you to see him get destroyed, the high almighty Uchiha.''**

**Kakashi looked at Sasuke on the ground then at Sakura. Her face was pale and panic stricken. He grabbed her hand, but she shook it off. She glanced at Kakashi with distaste. ''We can't just-''**

**''DO IT DAMMIT.''Sasuke grimaced from yelling. His bloodshot eyes sought out Sakura's. ''J-Just go.'' Sasuke gritted his teeth and he got up, leaning on his right leg. He grabbed a pole and hung on. ''Orochimaru is mine.''**

Naruto fidgeted as Hinata fixed his felt her fingertips brush against his collar and surprisingly, he didn't feel the usual warm sensation in his stomach. To be honest even though he hadn't spoken to Kiba in a while, but he was a bit worried about him. Kiba seemed freaked out a lot more than usual. He dropped things, looked at his cell phone often, and flipped the channels on their tv regularly. Hinata had stay over that week to help out and even she was worried about Kiba's state of mind.

Kiba clutched on to Sasuke's cell phone as if it was a precious diamond. This was the last day. If Sasuke wasn't back by closing time, then he would push the button. The cafe was slower than ever today and Kiba needed something to distract him.

''Yo.'' Shikamaru came behind him. Basically scaring the living daylights out of him.

''DON'T SNEAK UP BEHIND ME!'' Kiba yelled. Gaara, Naruto, and Hinata looked up at him. Shika shook his head and sighed.

''What is wrong with you?''

_Oh, I don't know, Boss is off in war and he probably died, Sakura has his freaking kid, and I have to push a code in a cell phone that could probably may as well blow Sasuke up or something. _Kiba bit his lip. He opened his mouth when Gaara turned on the tv.

''Breaking News: A small war waged near the Hokkaido harbor.'' A brunette reporter showed in the television. ''There was a report of gunshots and police officers have found at least 75 people dead. We do not know if this is gang related or if this is some mass killing, but everyone is on high alert.'' She listened closely to her ear piece. ''And this just in, there seems to be a single body identified as the notorious yakuza leader, Orochimaru. He was beheaded and his body was found in the harbor. His head is still yet to be found.''

Kiba paled. The door clicked behind him and everyone turned to look at a white haired man with an eye patch. Sakura came up behind him looking sick.

''Sakura.'' Kiba rushed up and took her hands. ''You're... okay.'' Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Sakura gave a warning look at Kiba to make him shut up.

''Hi, I'm Kakashi. Are you a friend of Sasuke's?'' Kiba nodded vigorously. He shook his hand.

''Sasuke's.... not here at the moment, are you looking for him?'' Kiba asked.

''I'm here.'' Sasuke stood at the door with a smirk. He was wearing all black as usual, but they all seemed a bit ragged. His black shirt was big, loose and baggy, something unlike him. Kiba ran at him and hugged him tight. Sasuke pulled him close. Kiba felt his fingers in Sasuke's back and found that they were wet. He withdrew his hands and they were bloody red. Sasuke tightened his grip around Kiba and whispered in his ear.

''Don't react.'' His voice was strained and Kiba could tell he was in a lot of pain. He nodded against Sasuke's chest and faked a smile. He laughed.

''It's good to have you back boss, but you, don't seem...well.'' True enough Sasuke only made them drive him back so nobody thought he was in the hospital which where he really should be. Plus, he was starting to pale and shake. All the will power in the world couldn't save him now.

''Y-Yeah. I think I'm gonna go back to the hotel.'' He glanced down at Kiba with a small smile. ''Want to come with me?'' As usual, Kiba's dirty mind took him places and he blushed slightly as he remembered what he told Naruto the other day.

''Sure.''

Sasuke looked towards Naruto. '' I'll be back as soon as my cold washes over. You can take over for now. I'm taking Kiba.'' He added. He nodded towards Sakura. ''Take care of her and let her sleep in my room.'' Naruto looked away from his stare and nodded towards the ground. Kakashi held the door open and followed Sasuke and Kiba out the door and into the banged up limo. Kiba let Sasuke get in first and yelped as Sasuke collapsed on the seat.

''Check his bandages.'' Kakashi ordered quietly. He opened the door to the driver's seat. Kiba hurriedly undressed Sasuke, his fingers feeling the need to tear off the Uchiha's clothes. The blood flowed through the bandages, the warmness seeped into his fingertips. Kiba grimaced. Sasuke's health got worse as his breathing pattern became ragged and he gagged up more blood on the floor; the black carpeting became an odd darker, wet look. Kakashi handed Kiba the first aid kit. He helped flip Sasuke on his back and he revved up the car.

''Hang in there kid.''

**Sasuke's world was black as he floated in the dark void. He felt like he was in turmoil. Should he stay here or try move? He blinked slowly as he tried to get a good look around him. Black, black, all black. He extended his arm, trying to feel anything solid. He floated straight up, his feet dangling over more darkness.**

**Was that... a light? At the never ending dome of darkness, there was a small light opening. It shone brighter the longer Sasuke studied it. Suddenly it glowed bright and he could here someone. Whispering? A sharp ringing ran through his ears. He grasped his ears and curled up in a ball and tried to ignore it and willed it out of his mind, but the sound broke through and sharp pains erupted on his chest and into his heart. **

**He sank in bliss. No pain, no nothing.**

* * *


	10. New Start right?

**March 3, xxxx**

Kiba pressed himself on the glass window and watched the doctors check Sasuke's probes and wires that were inserted into his body. The color was back in the raven's face and he didn't need to use the respirator to breathe, but he still needed the I.V. and oxygen mask. He couldn't move much from his muscle fatigue. The doctor pulled out both bullets that were deep within his chest and arms and kept them next to Sasuke's bed in a little bowl, as if Sasukewanted to keep those stupid things, as something commemorable, perhaps. The doctors and nurses wouldn't let anyone in since he was still coming and going in and out of a coma.

''He'll be fine, Kiba.'' Kakashi came up behind him with a small smile. ''I've never seen him in a worse position, but he'll fight to the very end.''

''How come no one asked any questions when we brought him in?'' After asking Kiba felt stupid. Sasuke was _the Uchiha Sasuke _of the _Uchiha Yakuza._ He probably bought the place and bribed the guards to keep their mouth shut.

''He owns the place, plus the doctors are the family, personal ones.'' Kakashi racked his brain. ''And the guards are from the Uchiha personal militia and-''

''Enough, I get it.'' Kiba turned away from Sasuke and folded his arms over his chest. ''I shouldn't have asked. It's painfully obvious.'' He looked around. Actually, the hospital looked like any other ordinary hospital. Sure, they were some cool technology here, but other than that, it looked like your same next door maybe above average hospital. Oh, also the guards carrying automatic rifles were new. Kakashi frowned in thought at the bewildered teen. This boy was not Sasuke'stype. Sasuke needed the more.... clueless and adorable lover.

''I hope you don't mind asking, but what exactly are you to Sasuke?'' He tapped the glass, making a motion towards the raven lying in the bed. It only slightly worried him that Sasuke seemed paler than normal.

''Well, he's my boss, but I guess, we're good friends...''

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. ''Good friends with benefits?''

Kiba gagged. ''No way, I might be bi, but it doesn't mean I like the dude.''_Plus, Naruto might kill me if I try to get in his way. _

''He left the bomb switch with you though...'' Kakashi held Sasuke's phone on eye level. ''This.''

''What are you talking about? What bomb?''

Kakashi closed his eyes. So Sasuke didn't tell him what really happened when he placed the code in. Rather idiotic depending that Sasuke was a genius. It's not like his life wasn't at risk at the hands of this boy with the push of a button. The doctor came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He wordlessly pointed towards the glass.

Sasuke blinked slowly and raised his arm as if it held substantial amount of weight. He moved his head to the side and saw Kiba and Kakashi staring at him with their jaws dropped, plastering themselves against the glass, leaving smudges. The shorter 15 year old burst into the room and ran to his bedside.

''H-Hey.'' Sasuke's voice felt dry and he breathed into the mask over his mouth. Kakashi came in and stood behind him, peering down at the raven.

''Best not to talk Sasuke. Your'e still tired and I'll take Kiba home so he could cover for you and go back to work. He is late on rent you know.''

''Kakashi,'' Kiba hit him in the stomach. ''How the hell did you know that.'' Sasuke groaned and waved his arm. Kakashi nodded.

''Looks like Sasuke wants to pay you back. Personally, I already did that, better I gave him a house and the Uchiha family has put him down as a family friend on the VIP list.'' He tapped Sasuke on the forehead. ''You'll have to make something up to him, yourself.'' Sasuke glared at him with hate, but he settled back in his pillows with an exasperated sigh.

''Wait, you did what now?'' Kiba asked, his brain hurting. ''You moved me? You got me a house?''

''And we gave you about a million dollars in your account, oh and we also hired a lawyer to handle everything.'' Sasuke grumbled something under his breath.

''Running out of things to give him, right Sasuke?'' He winked while Sasuke sent lasers his way. Even though he was incapacitated, it didn't mean had to be nice or grateful toward anything or anyone. Same old Sasuke.

''Wait, you did all that for me? But what the hell did I do? I didn't do anything!?''

''And that's basically the point. Plus you held Sasuke's life in your own hands.'' He looked at Sasuke. ''That reminds me, did they pull out that idiotic bomb you had surgically put in your body?''

''YOU HAD A BOMB IN YOUR STOMACH THIS WHOLE TIME.''

''Actually it's in his digestive tract.''

''THAT'S NOT THE POINT!''

The doctor came in. ''Would you please leave so that my patient can rest in peace?'' Glaring at Kiba he stood at the door, waiting. Kiba grumbled under his breath and walked out the door with Kakashi following behind.

**March 13,xxxx**

''No way, is that.... a Lamborghini?'' Shika, Naruto, and Gaara, stood outside of the Le Kyuubi's parking lot and watched a dark brown sleek, and shiny Lamborghini pulled right next to Itachi's black porshe. The doors opened upwards, reaching the sky and the trio could hear the heavy metal music coming from the car.

''Hey guys.'' Kiba stepped out of the door, hands in his pockets.

''Whoa, new car and new style.'' The trio looked him up and down. He dyed his hair with red streaks, his pants were blue ripped jeans with a dog chain linked to it. He had a clearly expensive hoodie with black stripes and an white and red fan insignia on the back. He had several new earrings and rings on his left finger. And even his sneakers were diamond studded.

''What, you won the lottery and you didn't share?'' asked Naruto perplexed.

Kiba opened his mouth to say something, but Sasuke beat him to it. ''Not exactly.'' Sasuke opened the door upwards on the other side and grunted. ''Rather, it was forced upon him, since he didn't want it.'' He slammed the door shut and walked towards the cafe, carefully not glancing at his fellow employees. ''It's almost opening time...'' he mumbled as he walked intothe door, not seeing Naruto hopeful look thrown his way. It seemed to bounce right off of his back and slid to the floor, unnoticed.

''You didn't want either of them?'' Asked Shikamaru. He moved his hand along the contour of the Lamborghini and whistled. ''I would have happily taken it without question. What did you do, anyways?''

''He probably robbed a bank.'' said Gaara glumly. Naruto hit him on the shoulder, trying to laugh it all off.

''Like Kiba would do that.''Naruto shook his head. ''He might rob a pet store, but not a bank!?'' He looked at his friend. ''Right?''

''To tell the honest truth, I didn't do anything.''

''Riiight.''

''No, I'm serious. Anyway, I still wanna work, so Sasuke's letting me.'' He took off his sunglasses and grinned at Naruto. ''You have to leave soon on your date with Hinata remember?''

Naruto swallowed uncomfortably. ''Uh, right.'' He wanted to forget that as soon as possible, but of course with Hinata there all the time it was impossible. ''I actually have to leave tomorrow.''

Kiba locked his car and walked together into the cafe. Sasuke was at different tables wiping and dusting, already in the mood to work and start the day. Actually, completely contrary to what the other boys were feeling at the moment. He looked up from the table, his eyes blunt and piercing. ''I'm not paying you to sit around and do nothing you know.'' Gaara and Shikamaru mock saluted and went into the kitchen to change into the correct uniform. He glanced at Naruto. ''I take it you'll leave tomorrow on schedule?''

''Uh, Right, Sasuke about those tickets... weren't they _our_ tickets before?''

''Hn. Very observant. You always liked her, and wouldn't it be weird if we went together? Might destroy everything you have with her.'' He flicked his bangs out of his eyes. He walked past him and mumbled under his breath. '' 'I love Hinata, not him.' Right?'' Kiba's eyes widened slightly as he recalled that's what Naruto said back then. So he had been listening back then.

''Geez, you just worry about yourself and Hinata, alright?'' His voice at the normal, careless tone, Sasuke patted Naruto on the head in a four year old sort of way. ''Kiba, you should get dressed, can't look like a supermodel here.'' He turned his back on Naruto. '' I won't be cleaning up the drool.'' He grabbed Kiba by the head and steered him off into the changing room.

Naruto sighed heavily and settled down in a nearby chair. He really could not understand that raven at all.


	11. Okamisama's Spa

**March 15,xxxx**

Sasuke drove up to the Okami-sama Spa in Itachi's black porshe. He opened the gym back next to him and checked his clothing. Black Yakuta, black slippers, blue fang earrings, and extra black clothing. _All the things I need...wait a sec. _He checked one of the pockets and produced a bottle of ants, marshmallows.... and a pair of sliver handcuffs. _Perfect._ He went around the place and ended up in the parking garage. He parked the car, locked it and grabbed his things while whistling a tune, even though it was totally out of character.

**_Yesterday..._**

**''Your'e nuts.''**

**''Thank you for noticing.'' Sasuke zipped his gym bags. He threw his pillows into the hamper and rechecked his items. ''Kiba, I was going to ask you to come, but you declined without me even asking.''**

**Kiba crossed his arms. ''Because you just want me to be in your little schemes. And with all the stuff you have, if you even succeed, then I'll be thankful that I stayed right here.''**

**''Surprising enough, I actually like your company, whether you believe it or not is up to you.'' He slung the gym bag on his shoulder. ''But by point, you are correct, you wouldn't want to see or hear what happens if I get what I want.'' **

**Kiba shivered. ''You do know how wrong it sounds when you say it like that, right?'' he fidgeted. ''You really like my company or are you just pulling my leg?''**

**''You're my adorable wittle doggy. You're loyal, friendly, cute, smart, and did I mention I can lay my life in your hands?'' Kiba blushed at Sasuke's grin, but he tried to wipe it off as Sasuke smirked. He pat his little one on the head. ''Just stay here, till I get back, alright? Sit and Stay.''**

**"I'm not damn dog, Sasuke." Kiba tried not to smile and failed. **

**"But you are a part of my family, since you spared my life. The lower branch perhaps but-"**

**"I DON'T HAVE A BAD PEDIGREE!"**

Sasuke walked up to the front desk and laid his voice on thick. ''May I see the owner of the place please.'' The expected reaction occurred when the woman swooned, but nodded. She hurried into the employee door and came out with an elderly man with long thick, white hair. He had lots of warts on his face, kind of like a frog.

''SASUKE UCHIHA!'' Jiraiya jumped over the counter with a bright spring in his step. He hooked Sasuke's head with his arm and steered him into his private office. He gave the Uchiha his boss seat as he sat on the desk. ''Now, what can I do for you? I can give some more tickets to the spa if you want-''

Sasuke held up a hand. ''I want to work here.''

Jiraiya stared and bellowed out a laugh. ''Sasuke, you _own _the place. You can't work here.'' Sasuke tapped his fingers on the desk.

''Something is here that I want.''

''Anything, I'll give it.''

''An Adorable cute uke blond: Naruto Uzumaki. 5'6. Blue eyes, blond hair. 15 years old.'' he paused. ''He's a virgin.. for now.''

Jiraiya blinked. ''You're chasing guys now?'' He rubbed his chin. ''Hm, well, I guess everyone should have seen it coming.'' He crossed his legs in thought. ''It doesn't seem like I can specify your order, my apologies.''

''I understand.'' Sasuke opened his gym bag and started to change into his Yukata. '' But you can give me a job, right?'' He slipped one arm through the huge sleeve. He felt the silk carress his skin. He kept switching his clothes and threw his normal black clothes back in the bag. ''I'm ready, give me a job in the kitchen; I can make the best pastries.''

''You can bake too?'' Jiriaya got up from the desk and looked Sasuke up and down as if seeing him for the first time. ''Somethings changed. It's for your own good I suppose, but it kinda scary for the first time...''

Sasuke gave a silent chuckle. ''I know, you'll know soon enough.''

''How about I make you a deal?'' Jiriaya's perverted mind took over. ''If I let you become the top manager for as long as you want, then you get tell me every single detail about you and that uke of yours. Every. single. detail.'' He wagged a finger in Sasuke's face.

''Strange of you to strike a deal like that. And why the sudden interest in boys love?'' Jiriya smirked as if it was obvious.

''Kakashi needs a new book and I could appeal to the women more if I use yaoi as the focal point.'' Sasuke frowned slightly; his eyebrows coming low to form a v.

''Who says I'm getting sex of out this?'' Sasuke crossed his arms and gazed at him full blast of Uchiha glare.

''You did, when you mention the brat's virginity.'' He gazed down at the gym bag. ''And I assume like any Uchiha you're probably stocked with all kinds of goodies in there, eh? An Uchiha always_ fights_ hard to get his prize and afterward _party's_ pretty _hard _when the goal is completed.''

''If you want to say something insulting, say it, then wake up underwater. Or you don't imply anything and you don't have a mysterious death.'' Sasuke shrugged. ''It doesn't matter to me either way, but killing you would be too much of a hassle.''

Jiraiya shook his head. ''Okay, somethings, really don't change.'' He smacked Sasuke on the back.''Okay then, the deal is on and you are my new pastry chef and new manager.''

''Happy to be on the same page.'' Mumbled Sasuke.

Naruto stumbled along the wall as he made his way to the restaurant entrance. If it was a 5 star spa then that would explain alot of things. All the rooms, the snobby neighbors and the silk clothing, made sense after Naruto thought about it. _I wonder how Sasuke got these tickets, I never really got to ask him. _Actually its not like they had a fulle conversation before he left with Hinata. It drove down to one word sentences and it honestly unnerved him. Hinata came up from behind him and grabbed his hand, shutting down his melancholy reverie.

''Lost N-Naruto-kun?'' She glanced down at Naruto's open orange yukata and blushed. ''I-It looks g-good.'' Naruto pulled his hand out of Hinata's and grinned modestly.

''Thanks Hinata.'' He looked at the long line of people standing out of the double doors. A tall old man stood outside entertaining the guests.

''We actually have a new dessert that one of our temporary chef has created.'' Naruto and Hinata crowded in the group and looked at the dessert that the old man had in his hand. It was a orange sorbert with hard chocolate whiskers and mini ice cream cones sticking out of the head. The eyes were blue gummies and the body was shaped through the ice cream. The tail was a orange icing covered cake with 2 layers. It curled around the whole body and it was laid in a good fashion plus there was chocolate stripes on it with SU on the corner of the plate also in chocolate but in white.

''Aww, that's cute.'' commented Naruto. Jiriaya snapped his head up and looked at the blue-eyed, blond, and oddly enough looked like the cake itself. _This must the kid that Sasuke has a thing for._ He swung on to the couple as he saw purple hair gripped his sleeve.

''Hello, would you like to go first into the restaurant.'' His eyes twinkled with mischief. ''How about the first one to order one of these?'' He gestured towards the dessert fox on the dinner plate. Naruto nodded. This trip was worth it after all. Maybe, if he could meet the chef then Naruto could start making it at the Le Kyuubi. He grabbed a booth near by the kitchen door and grabbed a menu.

''May I help you?'' Naruto looked up and thought he saw Sasuke. He stared closely and mentally kicked himself. The man had the bangs, but his white hair was flat and tied back in a pony tail. He pushed up his glasses and smirked in a Sasuke-ish kinda of way. The waiter ''Seto Umi'' looked down at Naruto with a secret smile.

''Uh.. I'll get a water.. please.'' Stuttered Naruto. Hinata ordered her drink and they both flipped through the menu. All of it was so expensive. Naruto was behind in his college payments as it is and he already had a scholarship.

''Excuse me.'' Naruto jumped and found Seto standing there in a instant. ''Your whole dinner has been paid for already, so you don't have to worry about the bill. ''

''What?'' Naruto looked up at the black eyes that looked so oddly familiar. '' But who..''

''It's anonymous.'' Said Seto simply. ''Now what can I get you?''

''Oh..er, I'll just have that new dessert.'' Seto nodded and looked towards Hinata. '' And you?''

''J-Just a salade.'' Hinata watched him walk away. ''Hey, N-Naruto-kun, doesn't that w-waiter l-look like Uchiha-kun?'' Naruto glanced at the back of Seto's head. He thought he was just going insane when he thought he was Sasuke.

''Good, you think so, too?'' Naruto shook his head roughly. ''There can't be any way he could be here, though. He's at work with Kiba and if anything happened to him, I told Kiba to call me.'' Seto walked into the kitchen with a small smile. _I'm so smart._

* * *

Okay um... Naruto is not the victim, here... I think.. I don't understand the flame review -.- Uh, Naruto's coming back in this thing, since Kiba is now non existent. Uh, if anyone's wondering about the SasuKiba relationship its kinda like this: Have you ever had a friend (opposite sex) that is downright adorable, trustworthy and amusing, but YOU NEVER HAVE FEELINGS FOR! It's like a pet and master relationship. A doting friendship relationship. Maybe father and son relationship!!!?? (hint, Hint) Sasuke is 27 and Kiba is 15 (even though Naruto is too) geh, I don't know its getting hard to explain, I'm really, honestly, sincerely,completely and truly SORRY IF SOME OF YOU WERE EXTREMELY CONFUSED.


	12. Uchiha's Work is Never Done

**March 16,xxxx**

Naruto jumped after seeing Seto for the 15th time today. He thought the other man was stalking him, but he paid no attention to the blond. He talked with other guests and mingled with his fanclub that formed last night. The white haired guy seemed to hold every women's eye in every room he suntered into, like Sasuke. Naruto walked out of the game room and headed to the men's side of the open on-sen and reached the room full of towels. He stripped, grabbed a towel, and opened the sliding door to reveal a clear night with steams of water swirling up in the night sky.

He slipped his cold body into the boiling water and sighed, totally at peace. He folded a small washcloth on top of his head, like in the anime shows he watched. He sighed again and settled down in the water with his nose still hovering above the water. He wandered around aimlessly looking at the falling leaves of spring. He couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be here with Sasuke. _We would probably be making out by now.. _and to be perfectly honest his stomach purred like a kitten at the scene in his mild imagination.

''Hey you.'' 'Seto' came out from the corner with a bag of marshmallows. He himself was stripped of his clothing and his hair was long and untied. He looked Naruto up and down and was obviously pleased. Naruto had this really odd feeling that Seto could see underneath the water and he could see **everything.**

''Wah! Seto?'' Naruto shied away deeper in the water and placed his arms around himself, as if it made any difference.

He grinned again in the Sasuke-ish way. ''Hey you do remember me. Naruto Uzumaki.''

_Even the way he says me name is exactly the same, oh god. _''Er, well, I just remembered you from last night as our waiter..'' He watched Seto chew slowly on his marshmallow. There was some remnants of it left on the corner on his lip. He licked it off slowly. Naruto couldn't help but stare and drool._ Why the fuck does he look like Sasuke in every single way possible!_

''Hn?'' Seto raised a white eyebrow. ''My mouth interesting now?''

''Er.. no?'' Naruto retreated back a few feet, blushing slightly. ''I was looking at the er... scenery?'' Seto waded over and forced the blond's chin upwards. ''Um...''

''I've got good view right here.'' He let the marshmellow bag float on the water. He traced his long fingers along the bottom lip of the blond. ''Don't you think so?''

Sasuke 'Seto' paused to slip a marshmallow in his mouth. He threw the bag aside on a rock and wrapped his arms the blond's waist underneath the water. Naruto jumped at the close contact and tried to squirm his way out. Sasuke took advantage of the situation and pressed his sticky lips against the soft ones. Naruto first tasted the sweet marshmallow then the lips of the older man.

It was sweet and sticky and Naruto eventually couldn't tell what the difference was between the tongue and the marshmallow. Naruto racked his brain after he felt something wet and squishy travel around his mouth. Was it just him or was it getting hotter?

''Wai..mmmfm,'' Sasuke delved his tongue deeper then softer again. Just plainly demanding for his own pleasure. Naruto whined quietly in the back of his throat, trying not to blow it with a full moan. Sasuke sunk low down in the water while holding on to Naruto with his arms wrapped around his waist. Naruto flinched uncomfortably as he felt 'Seto's' tongue travel downward. His eyes rolled in the back of his head as he tried to tug on his seme's hair. He felt like a starving man's ice cream, and it felt heavenly. His back hit a stone near by and he arched his back against it; it felt good to have some leverage. He bucked once. Twice.

''N-Naruto-kun? Wh-what are you d-doing?''

''Gah!'' Naruto sunk underneath the water without anyone holding him. He surfaced spluttering water out of his mouth. '' I, I was, er,'' Hinata watched him with worry etched on her face. She approached and grabbed his arm.

''Uh, Hinata, your'e...um..''

''W-What?'' She herself was naked. Her breasts were afloat, barely being covered by the water. She pressed against him and Naruto slipped his arm out and waded back a little.

''Er.. how about we go um, to the game room instead of here okay?'' The more people that were the better, but where the hell did Seto go? He just disappeared like a ninja and left Naruto to fend for himself. _Damn Seto, if I see him again I'm gonna kill him!!_

Sasuke surfaced a while later near the other side of the on-sen and sighed. ''Fuck, I was so damn close.'' He swallowed the remaining cum and swore some more. ''Hell, I wish I didn't give Hinata those tickets. What was I thinking!'' He slapped himself on the forehead and got out on the steps. He was sort of late for work and he seriously needed to be there, he did have 1 or two more plans up his sleeve.

* * *

''May I help you?'' Seto approached the desk, hiding an evil smile. Naruto stood there in short jeans and a orange parka with Hinata behind him looking glum. The blond glared at the waiter and huffed.

''Not you, again.'' mumbled Naruto underneath his breath. ''Don't you have other kids to rape?'' He cocked his head and leaned over the desk. Sasuke leaned in closer.

''The only person I'll rape is you, with or without your permission by the way.'' He snickered. ''Plus, technically it was tongue rape.''

Naruto's blue orbs bugged out. _THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT SASUKE TOLD ME ON VALENTINE'S DAY WORD FOR WORD! Wait a second.. maybe Sasuke bought a clone machine and made another him to spy on me, or maybe he was abducted by aliens and-_

''Excuse me miss, would you two like a booth or a table?'' Sasuke craned his neck and looked at Hinata. She put her fingertips together and blushed looking down at the ground. _Uh-oh.._

''Er, w-well, could you g-give us a b-booth please.'' Sasuke nodded curtly, trying not to make too much of a scene with Hinata. He led them to a booth and gave them the menus. The last thing he needed was Hinata swooing over him when he obviously was gay.

''Are we getting the same as last night?'' Sasuke tapped his chin with his pen. He flicked his bangs out of the way.

''Yeah, I guess.'' said Naruto behind the menu. Silently fuming he glared full blast at the pictures of food on the menu, maybe making par with the Uchiha glare. Seto showed off his pearly white teeth and grabbed the menus and walked away. Jiraiya walked into the restaurant right on schedule and looked about. Naruto made eye contact with the pervy owner and watched him walk over.

''Are you Naruto Uzumaki? From the Le yuubi owner of the Uchiha's?'' Everyone stopped talking and stared at the couple. ''The pastry chef there, right?'' Jiriaya held out a hand. ''It would be an honor to have you make something for us.'' Naruto stood up and bowed embarrassed.

''Er, well, I could I suppose.''

Jiraiya clapped his hands together. He snapped his fingers and Seto materialized next to him. Several sighed absolutely taken by the white haired man. Seto looked rather confused about the situation and Naruto scowled. ''Would you follow Mr. Seto to the back of our kitchen?''

''Of course I will. '' Seto grabbed Naruto by the waist and led him squirming to the back of the kitchen. The door swung behind them and no one was there working. Sasuke nipped at Naruto's neck and chuckled as the uke fidgeted. He was pushed away and Naruto stood there dead serious.

''No sex, DON'T TOUCH ME!'' he demanded. ''I'm serious.''He grabbed a spoon from behind him and held it aloft like a weapon. Seto sighed and leaned against the wall.

''Fine, fine. But you better make Jiraiya what he wants. A dessert.'' Naruto stuck his tongue out and continued to make faces at him.

''I will do it, just stay over this line.'' He took the spoon and drew an imaginary line on the floor. ''Stay perverted waiter.'' Naruto began to take out different implements and grabbed the right ingredients to create a Napoleon with mochi as a side dessert. He felt Seto behind him and twirled about with the spoon in hand.

''Heh. I'm still over here, Dobe.'' Seto was still at peace just watching. ''I haven't moved.'' He gave a Naruto an up and down search, making the blond flustered.

''Quit staring at me!''

''No. You can't control my eyes. Plus undressing you with my eyes is the only thing I can do right now.'' He licked his lips. ''Good thing I already saw you naked. Helps me out alot.'' Naruto stood with his mouth agape unsure what to say.

''W-well, do have a shota liking or something? You look like your gonna eat me or something!''

''Oh, not a bad idea.'' Seto glanced around. ''Do we have whip cream?''

''NOT FUNNY.''

Seto looked at his watch. ''You'd better hurry up.'' Naruto went back to work, mumbling about different things about Seto. Sasuke quietly stepped over the ''no seme allowed'' line and came up behind Naruto, but didn't grab him. He slipped out the sliver handcuffs and waited for the right opportunity as Naruto tried to reach high up for the flour. He moved fast and clicked Naruto's wrist together at the cabinet handle. Cautiously, he slipped his hands on the counter, not embracing him.

''Wait, wait, you can't touch me!!'' Naruto struggled with no avail. His wrists clinked against the aluminum cabinets.

''Who said I was touching you? You never said I couldn't lick you,right?'' He slipped a handkerchief around Naruto's mouth and watched satisfied as Naruto struggled some more. Sasuke nuzzled the blond's neck and nip and bit until a red mark was established at the base. Naruto's skin was sensitive and prone to be smooth and slick. Sasuke moved below Naruto and grasped his parka with his teeth and tugged it over Naruto's head.

Naruto shivered as his only layer of clothing was stripped off. He felt Seto's tongue on his back. He arched forward and inwardly tried to keep himself under control. His wrists clinked together uncomfortably above him.

''I'm sorry, about earlier in the spa area. I left... you, unfinished.'' Sasuke's voice was ragged and breathless. Naruto responded with a short nod before stopping himself from doing anything else stupid. He responded to every thing Sasuke was doing and it was hard not get too high on pleasure.

''S-Sas...mmfh,...ke..''

''Heehee.'' Sasuke stopped mid lick and looked at the wall on the opposite side. Naruto squeezed his legs together, oblivious. Sasuke sneaked over to the wall and slinked along it until he saw... a whole in the wall. In a fast fashion he stuck his finger through it and heard a howl of pain. He sat in front of the hole cross legged. He saw Jiraiya with a notebook on the floor and him grabbing his eye in pain. He saw Sasuke's eye and gave a meek wave.

''Peeping Tom..''

Naruto blinked consecutively and wriggled around trying to get his grip on reality. He tilted his head back and let the hankerchief fall down to his neck. ''S-Seto?''

Sasuke looked behind him. ''Hold on a sec.'' He glared at Jiraiya and whispered. ''I'll talk to you later.'' He got up and let Naruto free. He unlocked the handcuffs and Naruto looked up at him surprised.

''You're... letting me go?'' Seto smiled.

''I got what I wanted.'' Which was true. He did hear him mutter his name, so that's what he really wanted. He wanted Naruto to still think of him even though they were supposedly apart. Gradually, though slowly, he was working on revealing both of their feelings. _Hell, its not even 6 months yet, I've got lots of time._

**March 19,xxxx**

''Welcome back,Sasuke.'' Kiba welcomed him at the front door. Sasuke grinned mischievously. ''I wonder why I don't like that look on your face...''

''Naruto's coming back tomorrow with Hinata and I have to make a pastry.'' He snickered. ''To freshen his memory.'' Kiba crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. He looked at the pin on the raven's shirt.

''Seto Umi? What you're a spy now in disguise?''

''Sort of, I had fun I must admit hehehe..'' He thought for a moment. ''I found all the uses I could with the stuff; even the ants.'' he said brightly.

----------------------------- XOXOXOXO--------------------------------

''Ow, I-It itches...'' Naruto handed Hinata a bottle of cream with a concern.

''That's still really odd, ants in your room?'' Hinata rubbed the ointment on the red marks that weren't hickeys. She grimaced as one of them puffed up with pus. ''Plus there are no windows...''

''I-I know, I d-don't understand it m-myself.''

* * *

**_I. HIT.! OMFG THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! _**

**_This is soo kool, its amazing really! ~does happy dance~ YAYA, thank you all for your time with my story, but some of you that have favorited or put my story on alert STILL HAVE NOT REVIEWED! (it doesn't even have to be long) But the ones that have faithfully reviewed almost every chappie YOU GUYZ ARE AWSOME IN EVERY WAY XD_**

**_~HANDS OUT COOKIES TO ALL~_**

**_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_**

**_PLZ REVIEW!!!!! Next stop 60XD_**


	13. Who are you?

**March 21,xxxx**

''Why!'' Naruto hit himself with a pan. ''Why! WHY,WHY,WHY!'' He slumped on the table and sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. _This can not be happening! How can I keep this up? How can I hide from Sasuke any longer. AND WHY DO I FEEL GUILTY IN THE FIRST PLACE?_''I only had a fling with another person and I feel guilty? WHY! I'm not even dating anyone.'' looked at the cupcakes he was making for any advice. They remained silent and just sat there in the table.

''Well, you guys are the only people I can talk to right now. Did you know that Kiba likes Sasuke too?'' The cupcakes didn't say anything. ''I know, it took me by surprise too, I never expected that to happen, not in a million years.'' He packed the cupcakes glumly into the package and headed out into the cafe.

Sasuke took a quick look at the blond hurrying along and nudged Kiba next to him. ''Hey, do you know why Naruto's being.. evasive?'' Kiba shook his head once at the question. ''Sasuke, I'm the one who should be asking that.'' He glared at the Uchiha. ''Did 'Seto' have something to do with it?'' Sasuke stared down the accusing glare.

''Maybe he's guilty.'' Sasuke grinned. In reality, Naruto shouldn't feel like that since they weren't technically together, but it did give a person a better day to hear about it. ''Seto is a big pervert... so..''

''You mean _you_are a big pervert.'' Kiba shook his head. ''Maybe your trying to get back him for what he did, but you can't blame him.'' He paused. ''Or maybe you're just plainly having fun.'' Sasuke snickered.

''You know me so well already.'' Sasuke looked back at the scurrying blond. ''Maybe I should ease his suffering.'' He licked his lips.

''Okay, just leave me out of it. I'm not gonna be part of your devious schemes.'' Kiba waved Shikamaru over as he turned his back on Sasuke. He stretched. ''Time for my lunch brea-''

''Oh, and Shikamaru told me you confessed to Naruto that you liked me?'' Kiba froze. He turned back around and racked his brain for a good comeback. ''I believe you just said that you weren't going to help me?'' Asked Sasuke. Clearly he was on a teasing streak.

''I was j-just... okay, so I will help you, just don't expect so much of it.'' Kiba whispered. ''Just let him chew on the info for awhile. Should push him in the right direction.'' Sasuke nodded and walked towards the main kitchen. He had to make a certain dessert that was on top of his agenda.

''Naruto-kun?'' Hinata stepped inside the kitchen and spied Naruto rearranging cookies in a gift basket. He swore quietly to himself as he worked, somewhat oblivious that Hinata was right behind him. She reached around his waist and hugged him tightly. Naruto yelped and craned his head to see purple hair.

''Hina-chan, what are you doing here?'' Naruto pulled her arms away and pushed her back a little. Hinata looked hurt but she held out two tickets underneath his nose.

''I.. um, have two t-tickets to..-''

''Er, Hinata... I don't actually...'' Naruto stopped her and looked apologetic. ''I don't think we should keep doing this.'' He paused_. I can't believe I'm declining...but it just feels wrong_.. ''It was awkward last time, so I don't think..''

Hinata looked dangerously close to tears so Naruto shut up and stood there like an idiot. Hinata breathed slowly and in and out and looked at the ground. She mumbled something and nit her lip.

''Ne, are y-you... not interested in girls..'' tears slowly began to erupt. ''B-because at the o-onsen....'' Naruto paled. He seriously did not want to talk about it. It was the issue right now though.

''N-Nothing was wrong on that trip, really.'' Naruto placed his hands on her shoulders and smiled. ''Really, it not your fault it's mine. I need to think some things over, that's all.'' He fidgeted and ran out, to really wanting to see Hinata burst into tears. He ran into the employee lounge and saw Gaara, Shika, and Kiba eating lunch. Kiba got up first.

''Whoah, Naruto, what happened to you?''

''He became the dumper, when he should have been the dumpee.'' Gaara said in a monotone. He picked at his food as everyone stared at him. Naruto groped around for words.

''I, er.. yeah, but how the hell-''

''I've got powers.'' Gaara shut up and didn't say another word. Shika scooted away from him and sent him a glare. Gaara sighed and pulled out a book and zoned out on everyone. Kiba sighed.

''So... you dumped Sasuke?''

''What?!'' Naruto blinked.''No, Why would I-''

''Why shouldn't you?'' Kiba intervened. ''I mean, your always complained that he was an annoying pervert so, why not?''He crossed his arms. ''Why don't you hurry up and make up your mind?''

''I was just, I didn't mean to-'' Shikamaru stepped in between them.

''Look, you stupid fan girls, just give it up already will ya?'' He face Kiba and stuck a finger to his chest. ''1. We all know Sasuke has a crush on him so _you _should give up already.'' He faced Naruto. ''2. Naruto, you do understand that you have to make your mind up sooner or later, so think on it already.'' He paused. ''or at least _start_ to think about it to the very least.''

''Sasuke's coming.'' Gaara said quietly, but no one listened. The trio continued to bicker with each other.

''Hey guys?'' Sasuke poked his head inside and looked at the scene. Naruto and Kiba looked up and Shikamaru looked slightly relieved. ''I made some dessert that I made a couple days ago.'' His grin turned evil. He pulled out the fox dessert he made the spa.

''Here, Naruto.'' Naruto let his jaw drop. ''I ordered this for you...once.''

Kiba ruffled his hair. ''Jeez Seto, can't you tell we where in the middle of something?'' Naruto paled slightly.

''S-Seto?'' He croaked. He stared at the fox dessert like it was a ghost.

Sasuke tsked. ''Yes, it's my _alias_ between certain people.'' He cleared his throat. ''Important people of course.''He flicked his hair.

''That reminds me..'' Shikamaru scratched his stubble. ''You were gone the same week Naruto was. Where did you go anyways?'' Shikamaru took the dessert and began cutting his slice.

''H-He wasn't here?'' Naruto's eyes widend. ''Then.. that m-means...'' In his mind he could see Sasuke wave his little demon horns and sceptre. His cat like gin became wider.

''Y-you...''

''Amazing? Hot? Sexy? Pervert?''

''YOU'RE ALL THESE THINGS!''

''Wait.. all those things.'' Sasuke pulled on his collar. ''Well, that actually gives me more compliments than insults.'' Naruto bit his lips.

''Why am I-''

''Adorable? Naive? an Uke? Cute?''

''Sasuke!''

The raven grinned. ''What, I'm just stating the obvious...'' He sighed. ''I'm glad you're talking to me, Naruto.''

Naruto blushed and sat down next to Shikamaru and Kiba with his arms cross. ''W-well, I was just nervous, that's all.''

''Riight.''

* * *

uh-oh, I'm starting to run out of ideas... -.- Oh well, I'll try to get a chappie up on Mon, since I got no school! :D PLZ REVIEW!


	14. Kiba's Plan 1

**April 1,xxxx**

Sasuke stood somewhat spacey in the pastry kitchen. He mildly wrapped the gift baskets without too much thought. _Maybe I need to make up for that onsen trip. But where would we go? And I doubt he would come willingly...._ Sasuke imagined if he had to drag Naruto anywhere... He looked down finally at the cookies he was wrapping. He picked one up and inspected the clown face on it. _What's with the pastries today anyways... clowns?_

The door slammed open and Kiba came in while trying to strip at the same time. Sasuke turned around and gripped the icing syringe too tightly. Icing overflowed on his hands as he watched with slight interest when Kiba pulled off his pants.

''STOP STARING!'' Kiba grit his teeth and scratched himself all over. ''DAMN YOU GAARA!'' Sasuke wordlessly licked the icing off and grabbed the lengthy faucet that could stretch as far as 5 feet. He turned the hot water on and waited for the water to flow through. Kiba began to scratch harder on his chest, legs, and stomach. Not that he really cared, but Sasuke was past the point of hilarity. It was actually annoying to see Kiba scratch himself everywhere in between his legs.

''Ah flflfjak.'' The water hit Kiba full force and he had to shield his face from the blast. Sasuke kept it trained on him without much thought. Kiba waved his hands wildly around his head. ''E-Enough S-sasuke... pfft,'' He hacked on water a Sasuke withdrew and turned the water off. Kiba was spread on the floor with his clothes soaked on the other side of the room.

He blew his wet hair out of his eyes. ''I don't know whether to thank you or yell at you.'' Sasuke smirked.

''I thought it was amusing until you started to scratch that.'' He pointed downward to his own. ''What happened anyways?'' Kiba mumbled something underneath his breath. Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

'' 'Your'e a lot dumber than I thought.' Is that what you said?'' Sasuke cocked his head.

''Well, you did plant a bomb in yourself, and now you don't even realize what day it is...'' Kiba got and gripped on to a table top for balance. Sasuke looked over at the calendar on the door. He still looked mildly confused. The door opened and a rainbow colored guy with drawn on mustache and glasses came in. Sasuke stared.

''I found you Kiba.'' the voice sounded familiar. Kiba paled and slinked away behind Sasuke. The rainbow guy sneered and tried to grab Kiba from behind the Uchiha. Those thick coating of eyeliner on those eyes...

''Gaara?'' The clown blinked once. ''Gaara?'' Sasuke repeated, interest creeping in his voice. The usual red head blinked consecutively. Kiba grinned evilly and slung a wet arm around Sasuke's neck.

''Happy April Fool's Day, Gaara.'' Kiba chuckled. ''Although itching powder against the thing I did to you is weak, man, just so damn weak. You couldn't think of anything better?'' He smirked.

''Why don't you go neuter yourself or something.'' Replied Gaara and his middle finger. '' At least I'm not stark naked in the kitchen.'' Kiba made a face but stayed behind Sasuke. A.k.a The Shield.

''I'm not naked; I still have my boxers on, FYI. Plus I don't look like a generic clown. Hehehehe...'' Sasuke sighed as it finally clicked in. The door opened once again with a very loud yell of frustration. Shikamaru appeared with a clump of something black in his fist. He had spaghetti squiggles on his face and his clothes were shredded. Gaara and Kiba burst out laughing.

''THIS IS NOT FUNNY!'' Shikamaru waved the black fur ball around. ''CUTTING MY HAIR HAS GONE TOO FAR!'' Kiba raised a hand with tears in his eyes.

''Wow, Gaara and I could do strange things when we work together. Sasuke moved away from between them as they hooked arms. Kiba took out a marker clipped from his boxers and pretended to write in the air. Gaara took out a pair of scissors and clipped evilly. ''See?''

''IT DOESN'T MAKE IT RIGHT!'' Shika waved around his clump of hair around some more. ''WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH THIS!''

Kiba looked at Gaara. They shrugged. ''Throw it away?'' they said together. Sasuke chuckled. _Well, as long as they don't involve me in this then I'm good just watching today unfold. _Shikamaru cursed at them and marched out the door. His little bit of pony tail left made him look like there was a mini haystack glued to his head.

Gaara and Kiba put their head together and began to mutter to themselves. ''Hey Sasuke...'' Sasuke froze in place._Uh-oh.._''Want to join us in a practical joke against Naruto?''

''No.''

''But you haven't heard about it yet!''

''No.''

''Aw, come on. You want me to kiss him then?''

Sasuke raised a eyebrow. ''I get to kiss him?'' he asked slowly. Kiba grinned.

''I'm telling you, this would benefit you. You can do _anything_ you want to him.''

Sasuke frowned. ''What's the catch?''

Gaara smiled. ''There actually would be perfectly _logical _reason for you doing things to him, seriously.'' Sasuke was still frowning, but he nodded.

''Fine, tell me.''

-------------------------------XOXOXOXOXOXOXO------------------------XOXOXOXOXOXOXO-------------------XOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOX---------------------

''Oi, Naruto.'' Kiba grabbed Naruto from the cashier and pulled him aside. Naruto fidgeted under Kiba's careful eyes. He was trapped in the corner and watched Kiba mess with something big behind him. ''You can keep a secret, right?''

''Er... I guess so...'' _I wonder why he's talking to me, I thought he was mad at me cause of Sasuke..._ ''It isn't anything bad.. right?'' Kiba's eyes brightened.

''No, nothing at all. I have _the secret _to winning Sasuke over!'' He said in a hushed voice. He took out a velvet bag with golden straps. It seemed to form a bottle of some sort; rather heavy by the looks of it. ''I'm gonna use it to sleep with Sasuke.''

''Wh-What!'' Naruto squeeked. '' Y-You don't mean.''

Kiba rolled his eyes. ''Naruto I was being serious when I said I was gonna take more than his lips.'' He slipped the bottle out. ''And I'm gonna steal it with this baby.'' He licked his lips. ''You won't mind right? I know you dumped Hinata but-''

''I didn't dump her!'' Naruto interrupted, but then he bit back his words. Kiba snickered liked an evil devil at work.

''Good. That means you won't care.'' He pulled the bottle out of the sack and held it up to their eye level. ''See this? This is a _love potion_.'' Naruto looked doubtful. '' You don't believe me, then?'' The bottle was about the same size as a normal water bottle, but the glass was blue.

''Well... you could have gotten that from a scape goat on the street or something, Kiba.'' Although, the bottle gave off a mystical aura in the clear blue bottle. It didn't seem too dangerous, but it didn't sense normal either. Kiba handed him the potion carefully like it was an ancient relic from beyond.

''Fine, but when I become Sasuke's lover you'll be asking me where I got this.''

''But-''

''Oi, Kiba, don't let me take your shift!'' Gaara grabbed Kiba by the waist and tugged him into the employee lounge without a second to let him get back his potion. Naruto held the cold bottle in his hands and felt the contours of the edges. Smooth and cool. Sasuke suddenly came in bringing in bags and boxes of different ingredients into the cafe. He pushed between people with out warning and stacked the boxes on the side of the door.

''Damn.'' He picked his shirt clean off and rubbed his sweating forehead. Naruto stared as he saw Sasuke's toned chest muscles contract with each box as he rearranged them to one side. Many girls at their tables sighed at the gorgeous view. Sure he was sweating, but it only made the women drool even more. He made a sweeping glance at Naruto and nodded. ''Hey.''

''H-Hey.'' Naruto looked away at Sasuke's hunky body and gripped the blue bottle tighter in his hand. ''Er... thanks for bringing those in.'' Sasuke looked over at the boxes.

''Yeah. Man, I'm tired. Hey can I have that drink?'' He pointed to the bottle. He leaned forward and snatched it without asking. Naruto's eyes widened.

''No, Wait a sec-''

Sasuke swiftly pulled the cork with his teeth and began chugging it down. Naruto watched in horror as he started to drain it at a fast pace. Out of the corner of his eye, Kiba bounded out of the lounge and stood frozen in place.

''SASUKE! NOOO!''

Sasuke froze as he drank the last drop. The bottle slipped between his fingertips and broke on the concrete floor. He closed his eyes slowly as if he was trying to remember something important. Naruto ran from behind the counter and took Sasuke's hands in his while studying his face for any abnormalities. ''Sasuke? Are you alright? Answer me!''

''No, WAIT, Naruto, don't go up to him if he just took the po-''

Sasuke pushed forward and engulfed Naruto's lips like a hostage. His tongue cut through Naruto's mouth like a razor. Naruto groaned slightly as his knees couldn't hold him up anymore. Sasuke's arms came around his butt and mid back like a vice; he held him up as he tried to kiss the life out the blond. Naruto felt upwards around his neck to his hair.

Sasuke growled and tried to pull him even closer; like there current state just wasn't enough. Naruto couldn't understand why he was reacting so well, but it just seemed.... normal and it didn't feel awkward at all. Sasuke broke off the kiss first and held Naruto pushed his legs in between Naruto's and felt his groin. He was out of breath and his voice was ragged.

''God Naruto, Let me have you right now.''

Naruto swallowed , but nodded in his chest in a daze. He felt Sasuke's arms pick him up bridal style and felt them swiftly jog up the staircase. Naruto was thrown on the bed in Sasuke's bed and was tongue raped again. He could sense Sasuke with all of his senses without his sight. He opened them slowly and could see Sasuke's head in between his legs.

''Ah.. Nng..'' He arched his back and grabbed his hair.

Sasuke pulled his uke's zipper down, lovingly. ''Naruto, open your legs wider. '' He licked Naruto's thigh, almost making Naruto scream. ''Come on now...'' He grinned evilly. ''This wouldn't be our first time, now would it?''

''Ah... I can't...'' Naruto pushed him away and flipped to his side. He grabbed a black pillow and covered his blushing face. Sasuke grabbed it and tried to pull it away.

''That won't do, let me see your face.'' He coaxed. He positioned himself above him and shoved his head under the pillow and kissed along Naruto's jaw. Naruto let the pillow slide and let Sasuke plant bright red hickeys on his neck. Sasuke paused for thought. ''You really are adorable.'' He calmly stroked Naruto in between his legs. ''Right here too....''

''S-Sasuke... this is embarrassing...'' Naruto blushed. He shut his eyes waiting for Sasuke to bite back, but his voice was gentle.

''Hmmm... so that's what your really worried about.'' He chuckled. ''I should have known.''

''W-Well, I don't mean to be-''

Sasuke gently kissed him. It was different than the others they shared together. Gentle, kind and loving, it was sweet like sugar. This kiss made Naruto's heart beat faster than ever before. Sasuke was giving many promises without saying anything at all, but he meant every one of them. He sighed after Naruto drew away.

''You know I won't do anything to actually harm you in any way, and I also won't force you to do anything that you don't want to do.''

''It's not that I didn't want to-''

Sasuke grinned and kissed Naruto on the cheek. ''I think we should wait until you get a little older.'' He got up from the bed, stretched, and headed towards the door. He paused his back facing Naruto on the bed. ''Listen though, when the time is right, I will make love to you. And I won't hold back anything like I did today.'' He looked over his shoulder. ''I love you,Naruto.'' He didn't wait for the blond's answer and left.

Naruto's heart couldn't handle much more of this. Especially with that last line. ''I love you too, Sasuke.'' He said quitely to himself.

* * *

**_Me: ~cries~_**

**_Sasuke: 0.O Er... Mako? Why are you crying? _**

**_Me: You guys.... didn't... ~wails~ You... too... nice..._**

**_Sasuke: Heh, I know. _**

**_Me: ~smacks Sasuke on the side of the head~ YOU IDIOT WHY DID YOU SUDDENLY GROW A BRAIN IN THE CHAPPIE!! SASU NO BAKA!!_**

**_Sasuke: NO VIOLENCE I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG! YOU WERE JUST CRYING A SECOND AGO!! WHAT ARE YOU BIPOLAR!_**

**_Me: I'M A GIRL WE HAVE MOOD SWINGS! DEAL WITH IT!_**

**_Sasuke: That's why I'm gay in the first place...~shakes head~ Hey, Mako, why is this chappie later than normal? _**

**_Me: I'm getting ripped off with my comp privileges . So it back to once a week now . Oh well...._**

**_Sasuke: Hmmm, well you heard the author, see you guys next week -.- PLZ review so she can rant about something else, alright?_**


	15. Gorgeous Geisha

**April 5, xxxx**

The most beautiful woman Kiba ever saw in his life walked into the cafe. The geisha woman wearing the dragon kimono was extremely beautiful and graceful as she walked by. Kiba could smell Sakura blossoms and coconuts in her scent. It was so damn heavenly. Long luscious black hair with black eyes with enough thickness in her eyelashes. She was only half a head shorter than he was. It was perfect; or at least it could work out.

''Hello and welcome to the Le Kyuubi. My name is Kiba and I'm your server for today, what can I get you?'' Kiba flashed his best smile for the woman. She looked up with an elegant face. She returned the smile and smoothed out her kimono.

''I'm actually here only to see someone.'' Her voice was sweet and apologizing. Kiba blinked once in disappointment, but recovered.

''You sure you don't want a drink, its on the house?'' Kiba winked, pulling out his charm work. The woman giggled and pulled out her fan. She waved it side to side and hid a secret smile. ''Well, I'll take a strawberry smoothie then please.'' Kiba chuckled.

''Yes m'aam.'' Kiba tucked his pen behind his ear. He twirled on his heel when he heard her speak again.

''Could you tell Sasuke that I'm here?'' Kiba blanched without even trying to hold it in. He turned towards her with his hands on his hips. He stuck out his bottom lip in a pout and pointed to his face.

''Aw, come on honey, Don't tell me you hate my face that much that you have to bring out the Boss?''

She laughed again behind her fan. It was really sexy one too Kiba had to admit. ''No,no we are just old friends, I've never seen him as my type... maybe you could make the mark of my expectations?'' She raised her eyebrows meaningfully.

''Hell yeah, I could.'' Kiba ginned mischievously. ''Just give me one night babe.'' He cocked his head. ''I'll get Sasuke for you, one sec.'' He bounded towards the kitchen and flew straight to Naruto's private pastry kitchen. Sasuke was bending down low near the syrup machine with the guide right next to him and an arrange of tools laying about. Naruto was busy baking croissants, cookies, muffins, and baklava. Several bowls were getting stirred by the automatic machines.

It was a peaceful atmosphere with the soft humming of the machines and the tickering of Sasuke and his tools. _'Course if Sasuke didn't have anything else to do then he would probably be making out with Naruto by now..._ He pounced on his boss' back.

''Hey, Sasuke!'' Sasuke groaned beneath the weight and shoved him off. He wiped his greasy hands on his knees and sighed.

''What.'' He asked bluntly. ''I'm busy.'' Kiba slung an arm over his neck and brought their voices down to a whisper.

''There's this hot geisha outside waiting for you outside.'' Kiba glanced over at Naruto who was trying to eaves drop. ''She says she's your old friends or something. She's got black hair, black eyes and-''

''And a black fan while wearing a dragon kimono?'' Finished Sasuke. Kiba blinked in surprise. Sasuke rolled his eyes to the ceiling. ''Why me?'' He wiped his mouth as if he swallowed something nasty. ''Just perfect timing... why...'' He ran his hands through his hair.

''Who the heck is she though?'' Sasuke pursed his lips at the question. _Its a he not a she you idiot. Sai's a cross dresser for heaven's sake. Even I wouldn't go that far... but then again I'm the seme here, that's not part of my ''jobs'' description._He looked over at Kiba.

''Sai's an old friend of mine..... that's true enough...'' He shook his head. ''Hey Naruto, I have to take off for a little while alright? It'll be quick I swear.''

''Sure.'' Naruto said; slightly suspicious. '' I guess there's no rushing...'' He cracked an egg a little harder than normal and began to fish out the shell out of the mixing bowl. ''Do what you must..''

''Eh... OH WELL THEN MORE FOR ME!'' Kiba dragged Sasuke towards the door while sticking out his tongue at Naruto. Naruto mimicked him and rolled his eyes. Kiba forced Sasuke out the door and into the main dining room where the gorgeous woman was there waiting.

''I brought him.'' Proclaimed Kiba in a sing songy voice. ''I'll get your drink next, alright sweetheart?'' Sasuke shook his head ,but grabbed the opposite chair from Sai. He rapped his fingers along the table as Kiba went to get Sai's drink. They sat in silence for a few moments.

''I like that kid, really sweet and innocent.'' Sai spoke up first in his normal male voice. It was rather deep similar to Sasuke's but not quite intoxicating. He fanned himself at a slow pace.

''Don't even go there. Sounds really wrong by you.... but I guess I can see how you could be attracted to him..'' He chuckled. ''He is interesting. There won't be another eventful day when you actually get to know the kid. ''He said ruefully. ''Ah... those good... peaceful days...''

''Hm.. you seemed to have changed alot since you've been gone.'' Sai observed. Sasuke shrugged and poked the vase in the middle of the table. ''Trust me I've known you long enough to know something's different.''

''What, Jiraiya tell you that? Or was it Kakashi? Sakura?''

Sai giggled. ''All three actually. Sakura also sends her regards to you. She said they were gonna name the baby after you, although I don't think anyone can handle another Sasuke in their lifetime.''

Sasuke smirked. ''Haha, very funny Sai. Now tell me, why in the world are you here? I don't recall having a reunion of old friends here at aniki's cafe.''

''Just checking on you, goodess me I didn't think you mind much at all.'' Sai reverted back to the woman's voice. ''Unless you have a secret... then of course I'lll come to figure something new about you... I heard you fancy a young one.. another _male_.'' Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in agitation.

''And who did you hear this from?'' He tilted his head to one side and rubbed his chin. ''You always said I acted strange to begin with.''

''True, true. Now, I have something for you to look at...''

Kiba pushed the grind button on the blender and couldn't help but think of Sasuke's friend. _Damn, she is hot, I wonder how old she is... 23? I hope she's not like 40, but she's too pretty to be that old. Maybe Sasuke's age?_ He poured the strawberry smoothie in the large cup and placed it in on his tray. He opened the door and bumped into Naruto on his way out.

''Well,well, look what the cat dragged in.. a spy'' Kiba chuckled; seriously he was in a good mood. Naruto looked away from his guilty conscience. He glared at Kiba.

''Let me take that to them.'' He reached for the tray. Kiba playfully sidestepped him.

''Aw, hell no, make me Naruto.'' He licked his lips. ''Plus you did steal my love potion, so let me do this.''

Naruto grimaced ,but blushed anyways from his memory. ''Er w-well.. n-nothing happened so it...''

''Yeah right. I saw the whole thing I'm not that stupid.'' Which was partially true... stupid Sasuke locked the door behind him. Kinda smart though since he wanted his privacy. Kiba frowned. ''You did do something, but it looked like Sasuke was extremely bored.''

''Ah,'' Naruto looked appalled. ''He was not bored!!!'' He grabbed Kiba's shirt. ''We did alot of things...uh..'' Naruto's voice trailed off.

Kiba cocked an eyebrow. ''Huh... well someone was busy.'' He pushed Naruto away and walked towards the door. ''I have to deliver this if you don't mind.''

''NO!'' Naruto grabbed him around the waist. ''Puh-weese let me do it Kiba, I have to know who that lady is.'' Naruto squeezed his waist. ''I can't stand Sasuke being with someone else... I have to know who it is...'' He whined some more. Kiba mentally kicked himself and groaned.

''Fine.'' Kiba pushed him away. ''But we are doing this my way.'' He put his tray down and picked up the glass by hand instead. He went on his stomach and moved a little bit out the door. Naruto stared.

''We are not-''

''Yes we are.'' hissed Kiba on the ground. He craned his head to the side. ''If you don't want to then find your own way to spy on them.'' Naruto sniffed in disgust, but sighed and got on his stomach as well. They squirmed out the door army style. Kiba moved led Naruto underneath some vacant tables and paused at the flower pots that were elevated above the bottom level where Sasuke and Sai sat.

''And what do you want me to do with this?'' Sasuke asked. Naruto put his finger to his lips. They sat against one of the palm tree pot and listened to the woman's reply.

''It could help you.''

''Huh.'' Sasuke was getting irritated by his voice. ''And who says I need help in that area? I have everything I need right here.''

''So... you are saying that your gay?'' The woman sounded inquisitive. ''Well I already know if you really are, you won't admit it. You are as straight as a stick...''

''WHAT!'' Naruto stood up out of their hiding place. He was downright furious. ''TH-THEN WHY DO YOU ALL THAT STUFF to...me..'' Sasuke and Sai sat in their chairs staring. Kiba smacked himself hard in the forehead. _Oh...my.. god..._

Sai giggled. ''Well then...'' He put his fan away. ''You seem to have a fan even here.''

Sasuke didn't say anything while Naruto was shaking with his fists at his sides. He sighed and slammed his hand on the table. ''Listen Sai. .special.'' Naruto blushed and calmed down considerably. Sasuke looked over with a small smile and motioned him over. He pulled him in his lap despite Naruto's quiet protests.

Kiba got up apologetically from behind the palm tree. ''Here ya go.'' He gave Sai his drink. Sasuke grabbed it and drank some of it down; he pulled Naruto closer and distributed the rest of it mouth to mouth with his uke. Some of the smoothie dripped off of Naruto bottom lip as he pushed Sasuke away to lick it off.

''NOT IN PUBLIC SASUKE-TEME!'' Naruto hit him by the side of the head and ran off. Kiba whistled while Sai chuckled.

''If you ask me you need the help.'' Kiba agreed with Sai. He grabbed a seat from nearby and sat down at their table. On the contrary, Sasuke looked actually happy and smug;even though he basically got slapped. Sai snatched his drink back and gnawed on the straw. ''I really do think you should take this.'' He pulled out a book from her sleeve and slid it on the table. Kiba looked it over.

''How to Create a Bond with Your Uke?'' Kiba raised an eyebrow. ''Lady, where'd you get a book like this?'' Sai chuckled.

''I know the author.'' He said with a perverted voice. ''Really Jiriaya suddenly had an idea about the book by ..um.. well an outside influence.'' Sasuke picked up the yellow covered book. It had nothing on the cover, just Jiriaya's autograph in big messy lettering. Of course, Sasuke guess that was enough for people to understand what it was really about....

He opened the cover and looked inside the flap. ''Is your relationship not working?'' Sasuke read aloud. ''Has your uke been avoiding you? Does he run away when you touch him?'' Kiba and Sai exchanged glances. ''Perhaps you've been ....doing...it...too...rough...'' The last words came out slowly in monotone. ''What kind of book is this...''

Kiba burst out laughing. ''Wow, she gave you the .EVER.'' Sai laughed along. ''Hahaha, this'll solve all your problems,Sasuke!'' Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

''Says the poor little virgin.'' Kiba looked up at him shocked.

''Your'e a virgin ,Kiba-kun?'' Sai looked at him with surprise. Kiba looked away shamefully. ''Well, I see nothing wrong with that. Make sure your first is a well experienced one alright?'' Sai patted him on the shoulder. ''Sasuke, I'll guess I'll go now. Lots to do, but I'll be back in a month to check up on you.''

Sasuke stood up and pushed his chair back. ''How about you do me a favor and just don't come back ,Sai.''

''Wait a second Sai-san.'' Kiba got up hurriedly and knocked his chair over. He blushed ,but ignored it. ''Please, can I have your number?'' Sai blinked once, but leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. ''Ah.'' Kiba blushed some more and fidgeted. Sasuke sighed and led Sai away.

''Great, now you instigated something.'' mumbled Sasuke under his breath. ''You better have not slipped him you phone number or something...'' Sai blinked his eyes innocently.

''I wouldn't dream of it.''

* * *

**_Me: okay,okay, this was a bit of a filler.... But the next chappie is gonna be interesting.. Naruto... sorta is disoriented...maybe.. cuase of...well... liquor? XD_**

**_Sasuke:..... _**

**_Me:.... what?..._**

**_Sasuke: I just looked into the new chappie you started and I'm liking it...hehehehe...._**

**_Me: Don't spill it goodness... _**

**_Sasuke: QUICK question: what's my role in the other story ''The Hottest man in the House?'' _**

**_Me:....pfft.. Sasuke spell out your name..._**

**_Sauske: what does that have to do with... _**

**_Kiba: Don't make her mad.. just do it,Sasuke. My girl is scary sometimes... . _**

**_Sasuke: S....A.....S............ oh hell no.._**

**_Me and Kiba: . ~tugs Kiba's hand~ We'd better get going..._**

**_Sasuke: GET BACK HERE MAKO!_**

**_Plz Review XD _**


	16. Alcohol is Fun

**April 6, xxxx**

**Basic 1#: Allow some time apart. **Sasuke slammed the book down on the counter in disgust and without patience. He grabbed his head and screamed in frustration. ''GAH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!'' He sunk to his knees and let his for-head rest on the counter corner. ''It's only been 1 day.. and I was planning so much..... why oh why did I make that stupid bet... damn Kiba..''

Naruto's cute little butt was stick in the air; unprotected and ready for a pet session. Sasuke's hand instinctively twitched toward his uke's ass, but he withdrew cursing quietly. Sasuke said he would follow the book cover to cover and use it as a guide for Naruto, but it was tearing Sasuke's mind and body he didn't follow it... then Kiba would gain 1.3 million dollars. That wasn't particularly the issue, but then Kiba would have bragging rights to his failure, but if Sasuke won Kiba would be his slave for eternity. His pride definitely wouldn't take that hit. _Must...control.... desire..._

**April 10, xxxx**

**Basic 2#: Pat him on the head for Support and Trust. **Sasuke grit his teeth and pat Naruto on the head. **Remember if you do it slowly and sparingly you will gain love from him. Be patient** _Be patient my ass. _Sasuke dismissed Naruto with a wave of his hand and began to get the bread from the oven._ I know what I want to pat and its not his head.... well actually... technically..it would be the head..._Sasuke bit his lip and shook his firmly side to side. _No...NO..NONONONONO.. concentrate Sasuke..come on...._

**April 14, xxxx**

**Basic 3#: Gift giving. Note: Hand holding is permitted in this stage.**Sasuke handed Naruto some blue flowers and a bracelet with a blue orbs that matched his eyes. Sasuke tried to look out the window ,but Naruto's reflection showed up. He was wearing really short black shorts with a red tight shirt that was sleeveless. Sasuke looked at Naruto's face instead of other places and cracked a faint smile. ''Here ya go.'' He handed them over.

Naruto squeezed his legs together much to Sasuke's annoyance. He smiled with a soft blush around his cheeks. ''Thank you..'' he said quietly. ''I love them.'' He pulled one of the blue roses out and tucked it behind his ear. ''Looks good right?''

Sasuke couldn't help but lust viciously, but he grabbed Naruto's hand and gave it a light squeeze. ''Looks good. Listen I'm going to stay behind the counter today alright?'' _If you look that good I won't be able to stay away... and well... damn, he looks sooo good._ Naruto nodded and went to his kitchen his little butt encased lovingly in the shorts._ I CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE OF THIS! _Sasuke calmly sauntered behind the cashier while his mind was screaming in rejection.

**April 18, xxxx**

**Basic 4#: Be gentleman like **Naruto tripped accidentally in Sasuke's arms. He tripped in a way that Sasuke had his hand in between in his legs. Naruto squeezed his hand in between his legs.

''Ah... Nnng..'' Naruto whined quietly. Sasuke immediately righted Naruto upwards by the shoulders. He brushed off Naruto's tight t-shirt like the other day and ruffled his hair.

''You should be more careful, Naruto.'' Sasuke said aloof. ''You should watch where you're going, alright?'' His mouth twitched. **Note: Patience is a virtue** _Patience, patience, oh I hate that word._Sasuke thought bitterly.

**April 23, xxxx**

**Basic 5#: Now that you have depressed you desires**Sasuke sat in the bathtub with the book propped up beside him. _Yeah, like I'm what I'm doing now? You stupid book. _He cried out as he released and settled back down in the water. He read the rest. **then you have accomplished your goal. Note: Don't do anything at all.**Sasuke sighed and popped up the stopper in the tub. He watched it drain thoughtfully. _I've never thought I could go back to this degrading...and disgusting practice. Well... if I had my desires fulfilled like a normal man than I wouldn't have this kind of problem._

''It's all your fault.'' The book didn't move an inch nor did it say anything. ''Don't even try to wiggle yourself out of this.'' He picked it up with his wet hand and was ready to throw it out the window. ''Now, no steady... you can keep this up... its almost time...''

**April 27, xxxx**

**Basic 6#: Now that your uke has fully understood you and knows where you stand it is now time to kiss**Sasuke made an victorious sign with his fist in the air. He tilted back his stool more and placed his feet near the cashier. ''Yes! Finally, now I can-'' His eyes narrowed. **on the cheek.** ''NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO''

Kiba laughed in an evil way. ''This is just so interesting to watch, Sasuke.'' He approached the desk at Sasuke's sunken face behind the book.''I'm surprised you made it this long.'' He waved something in his face. ''Lookie what I got.''

''What the hell?'' Kiba produced a shirt and some blue shorts that seemed oddly familiar. ''Whose-''

''KIBA!'' The door opened and Naruto sprinted away with just his boxers on. Sasuke's jaw dropped as Naruto attacked Kiba for his clothes. The people in the cafe roared in laughter at the sight. Sasuke sunk behind the counter and closed his eyes_. God help me_...

**April 30,xxxx **

**Completion: Thank you for going through this,now let us go over**Sasuke grunted and threw the book into the trashcan without reading the rest. The cafe was closed and no one was there, except Naruto and Sasuke of course who lived there. Naruto was bound to be sleeping by now it was about midnight; probably half an hour till then.

'' Well... at least I finished it and Kiba is now my pawn...haha....'' Sasuke opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling.''Man, I thought I was gonna lose it too.'' He got up and looked outside one last time. There was a box sitting outside. He picked up the heavy box with fragile written on it. **Congratulations Sasuke, some compensation for your work. ~Sai~**

Sasuke peeked inside and actually smiled. Lots of alcohol, and expensive too which means they were delicious. _Well, I guess even Sai has some good qualities in him... er..her.._ He thought for a moment or two. _I should probably take a shower first; tastes better when I'm refreshed._Sasuke trooped up the northern stairs while Naruto walked sleepily down the stairs on the other side of the room.

He wore orange pj's that was sliding off his shoulders. They were unbuttoned and loose. He was rubbing the sleepiness out of the corner of his eyes. ''Nnn, Sasuke?'' Naruto looked around the vacant area and spied the box. He peeked inside and cocked his head to one side. ''What's this?'' He picked a dark murky bottle out and stuck his finger in the bottle. Then he tasted it with a small lick.

''Oooh, this tastes really good.'' Naruto looked around for Sasuke once more. ''Well, I guess he wouldn't mind if I drank some, it says his name on it...'' Naruto walked into the kitchen and grabbed himself a mug. ''This really tastes sweet....''

Sasuke forgot his shirt in his room, but he didn't think anyone would care anyways. It was just Naruto, plus he wouldn't mind if Naruto found him shirtless, hm, not at all. Sasuke walked down the stairs while drying his hair.

''BOO!!'' A white sheet popped out of nowhere and scared the hell out of Sasuke. He grabbed the railing to keep from falling. ''Hahah, I got you Sasu.'' Naruto peeked out from beneath the white sheet and stuck out his tongue cutely.

''Geez, Naruto, what the heck are you doing?'' Sasuke asked, suspicion in his voice. Something was off. Naruto' eyes was somewhat glassy and his face was flushed,but not from embarrassment. Naruto giggled and sighed happily.

''I was drinking this sweet stuff and now I feel kinda weird. Nya~'' He leaned in on Sasuke and snuggled in his chest. ''But you feel sooo good...'' Sasuke gripped Naruto around the waist and looked over his head. He saw the open box and the bottle...and the mug.... _Hell..._

''Naruto are you drunk?'' He asked amazed, worried, and amused. ''Naruto?'' Sasuke flinched as Naruto licked his chest.

''Neee~ Sasu why have you been ignoring me lately? Was I being a bad boy?'' Naruto wiggled against him. His lips formed into a pout as he looked up. His eyes began to tear. '' Do..y-you.. hate m-me?'' Sasuke growled slightly, bent down and kissed him full force without holding back. His tongue cut through and around the blond's mouth.

Sasuke withdrew and licked the tied saliva off of Naruto's bottom lip. ''T-Tongue...'' whined Naruto hovering above Sasuke's panting mouth. He smirked.

''Heh. Does it taste good, Naruto?'' Sasuke moved down to his uke's neck and nipped and licked his way,leaving his marks. Sasuke slipped off Naruto's pj's and continued without stopping.

''Nnn.. hah.. right..there.'' Naruto arched his back forward. Sasuke couldn't believe his luck, Naruto was just being... very, very cooperative. He wasn't complaining, but it was a change he had to get used to. ''Ah.. Sasu... c-can y-you...um..'' Sasuke was already on it. He slipped off his pants and boxers to reveal the problem.

''My,my, look what we have here...'' Sasuke licked the top.

''H-hurry... I-I can't t-take it...'' Sasuke did what he was told. He sucked hard on it just once and Naruto was serious about not taking it or rather holding back. Sasuke swallowed twice and wiped his mouth.

''Yum.'' Sasuke stood up and held Naruto close. The blond blushed, but yawned.

''Nee~ Sasu.. can I sleep with you?'' He felt Sasuke nod.

'' But... er.. Can we.. you know.. go all the way this time?'' Sasuke asked quietly. He chuckled. ''I don't think I could stand it just sleeping together.''

''Hmm, yeah, as long as its with you Sasu... I love you...'' Naruto felt limp in his arms. Sasuke paused as Naruto began to snore. The raven gave an exasperated sigh and pulled Naruto's pants back up. He put the blond over his shoulders and sighed once more. Naruto blinked his heavy eyelids and heard Sasuke's reply.

''Uh-huh I love you too.''

Naruto succumbed to a deep sleep with Sasuke's scent still ingrained in his mind. Sasuke laid him softly in his bed and snuggled in with the dead to the world blond. Naruto was definitely out cold, and Sasuke didn't want to wake him up. _I want him to be sober when we actually do it... plus.. I guess its pretty good like this.. for now anyways..._Sasuke yawned and tugged Naruto closer. ''Good night ,Naruto.''

* * *

**_Me: ~drools~ _**

**_Kiba: 0.o uh..._**

**_Me: whoops.. sorry Kiba whew almost lost it...._**

**_Kiba: I'll say... anyway Mako, this was done like right after the one before right? _**

**_Me: yuppers, I felt the need to get the story going cause the last one was a filler... and I myself hate fillers XD_**

**_Sasuke: You skipped like a whole month. _**

**_Me: HOLY CRAP ~hides behind Kiba~ the Teme's back...._**

**_Sasuke: . I'm still pissed... _**

**_Me: YOU BETTER NOT DO ANYTHING STUPID OR THIS ~shoves NaruHina in Sasuke's face~ WILL HAPPEN DO YOU HEAR ME!_**

**_Sasuke: okay, okay, I get it. JUST GET THAT TABOO LOVE. OUT. .HERE. NOW._**

**_Me: fine,fine, ~rips it into shreds~ there, _**

**_Kiba: You know, now that the Teme mentioned it, you did skip like a month....smart though..._**

**_Me: XD aww, you caught on . Makes sense right? _**

**_Kiba: Yep_**

**_Sasuke: Doesn't this mean your'e too lazy to go through a whole month-_**

**_Kiba and I: ~uses a tranquilizer on Sasuke~ Well then... PLZ REVIEW . _**


	17. Vacation

**May 1,xxxx**

Naruto was squished against something soft, but toned. He turned his head to one side letting his cheek slide over the ivory chest. He grimaced as a sharp stabbing pain slashed in his mind. Sasuke's breath remained slow and steady as Naruto sat up in the raven's bed. He slowly unbuttoned his orange pajamas and investigated the little marks that puckered down to his belly button. Cautiously he lifted up the black bed sheet to inspect Sasuke's body and saw the skin clean without a blemish.

''I wonder...'' Naruto gently poked Sasuke in the stomach three times. He trailed his fingertips to the contour of his jaw and over to the base of his neck. Sasuke mumbled something under his breath, but didn't wake up. Naruto bent down and playfully nipped at the crook of Sasuke's neck leaving a mark mirroring the images of his own kiss marks left by Sasuke. He flinched as Sasuke opened an eye, growled, and forced himself above the blond in one swift move.

''And what do you think you're doing?'' Sasuke massaged the sensitive area with a strange glint in his eyes. ''At least I put in places where people couldn't see it.'' He leaned forward. ''Must I teach you a lesson every day?'' Naruto mewed as Sasuke picked a high place on his neck to leave a bright red strawberry.

Naruto couldn't help but grin, even his head was buzzing rather nicely. ''It wasn't really fair when you think about it.'' He gently grabbed Sasuke's hips.

Sasuke sighed. ''I suppose. Although it depends on the perspective.'' Sasuke stretched as Naruto moved his arms upward to feel the muscles flex underneath his fingertips. He seriously was nicely muscled. All the heavy workouts were actually pretty rewarding at the right time. Naruto couldn't help but be a little jealous.

''That reminds me, do you have a hangover?'' Sasuke leaned down on the blond with concern. ''Actually do you even remember what happened?'' He tapped Naruto on the forehead.

Naruto blushed for good reason. ''Er yeah, some. It started coming back-''

''Wait, do you remember what you said?'' Sasuke asked, hope filling his stomach. If Naruto remembered what he said then it could clear everything up, but he was technically drunk... maybe that shouldn't count. Yeah, seriously if you're drunk when you say something important, it shouldn't count. _Please, please, don't remember..._thought Sasuke in his mind after a nanosecond afterthought. He wanted Naruto to say it when he sober to the very least.

Naruto froze trying to rack his brain. ''Wait, did I say something important?'' Sasuke got off of him and started to dress, somewhat distracted. He grabbed his sleeveless shirt and grabbed a black leather half jacket with lots of zippers and quickly dressed.

''Hm, no, not really.'' Naruto cocked his head to one side. It had to be serious if Sasuke went to lengths to see if he remembered something he said. Sasuke pat him on the head. ''Listen don't worry about it. I have some Advil in the bathroom, you'll need it for your hangover.''

''But-'' Naruto clutched his head as another wave of pain erupted. He heard atimer go off and noticed the digital clock reading 12:00. Noon._ Oh no... The cafe... _Before he could say anything Sasuke gently kissed him on the lips to calm him before he exploded.

''Before you say anything.'' Said Sasuke after he withdrew from the speechless Naruto. ''I sent everyone on a three day vacation and no one is complaining. Plus, I heard you're going back to school soon.... we don't have much time.'' he added quietly. He picked up a pair of leather pants and pulled them over his black boxers. ''So, take these and I'll get you're clothes.'' He left after he threw the pills at the blond.

''School... right..'' Naruto sourly swallowed the pills and thoughtfully peeled off his clothes. ''That's right.'' _I can't believe I forgot about school, but I won't be able to work here anymore... but then, I won't be able to see Sasuke for about 8 months.. and he's going back home in January.._He imagined different women making the moves on Sasuke while he was working half naked in the cafe moving stuff in and out. Then Sasuke would completely ignore him altogether and then they'll be separated without a strong bond. Naruto stood up straight on the bed and struck a pose with his fist thrust up in the air. ''I WON'T LOOSE.''

''Excuse me?'' Sasuke opened the door with a black bundle tucked under his arm. ''What the hell are you doing?'' He raised an eyebrow. He didn't mind him shirtless, but he was still yelling random stuff at the ceiling. He chuckled and threw the bundle at Naruto.

''W-well, I was.'' Naruto's blush faded as he held up a particle of clothing. He narrowed his eyes dangerously. ''What is _this_?''

''Clothes.''

''Wha-''

Sasuke sighed like he was talking to a four year old. ''Naruto, those things are called _clothes_. Unfortunately for me, you can't go out naked in public places, but I promise you can go around naked if you want when we get to the hotel.'' He winked. ''Now that just might be a requirement.''

Naruto fidgeted around for words. ''I-I know what clothes are, but'' He held up the same black skirt he had to wear months ago. ''why do I have to wear these things... _again_.'' He pulled out the black sailor school top with distaste. ''I thought Kiba got rid of this stuff a long time ago.''

''I know, think of it as a resurrection from the dark depths.'' Sasuke shrugged. Sure, he bought it back from Kiba only about half a mil, but still. ''Plus, if you don't wear that at least for today, then we won't go anywhere. I'll probably end up locking you in here and then I'll have to brood somewhere else...''

''Wait, _we?_'' Naruto tightened his grip on his clothes.

''Yeah.'' Sasuke gave a dry smile. '' Like I said, you'll be going to school again next week, so we'll try to best of it.'' He kneelt on the bed edge, took Naruto's hand and brushed his lips against it. ''Well then, shall I help you dress?''

''Ah.'' He knocked Naruto down and positioned himself above him. ''N-No.. its okay.. I can.. no..n-not t-there... Ahh... Nnng..''

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXX~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Naruto slumped against the cool leather seat; already exhausted. He smoothed his black skirt and tightened his red tie to his silk blouse. He didn't know if he should ignore Sasuke when he plopped down next to him in the driver seat of the sleek, sport porsch. His hair was messy from their recent activities which was all Sasuke's fault of course.

He wiped some sweat from his brow with a perverted look in his eyes. Naruto huffed and looked out in the opposite direction with butterflies in his stomach despite the fact he was supposed to be mad at him. Sasuke pushed the button and allowed the car's top to move behind them. ''Hey, don't be mad, we both know it was your fault.''

''My fault?!'' Naruto exploded. Sasuke adjusted his rear view mirrors and turned his head. ''How was _that_my fault? You're the one wearing the pants that could display everything. Honestly, it looks like your pants were painted on instead.'' To be perfectly honest, Naruto could see the good thing about them looking that way... just didn't want to confess it and feed the Uchiha's ego.

Sasuke pulled out of the parking lot and turned into the street and sped through the streets with the gps system plugged into the front part of the car. The wind whipped through and blessed Sasuke a peek under Naruto's skirt. ''Now, now, feisty aren't we. I guess I can take _some_ of the fault, but come now, you are the one wearing the mini skirt.''

'' Who was the guy who threatened to leave without me?''

''And who was the guy who agreed to the contract and is currently dressed like a girl?'' Naruto blushed and bit his lip. ''See?'' Sasuke leaned back in his seat and drew his arm around Naruto. ''Still you look good.''

Naruto blushed some more. ''W-well where are you taking me anyways?'' He watched as they pulled into the highway away from Kaibara, Hokkaido. ''I hope not too expensive.... ''

Sasuke squeezed his shoulder warmly. ''Nah, my parents own the place, they won't care.'' His black bangs shifted in front of his eyes. ''It'll be just me and you for the next three days.'' he started to hum a tune quietly to himself. ''It'll take awhile for us to get there though.... perhaps a couple of hours; we'll eat dinner when we get there alright?''

Naruto nodded. The hours ticked by and both men talked about everything to each other. Sasuke seemed to be a bit more open to opinions and advice. He seemed to be at ease with Naruto a lot more than usual. He teased relentlessly with his famous Uchiha like smirk. Poor Naruto had to keep his skirt in check; the wind whipped it around to often as Sasuke sped up in the highways on purpose.

The sun slowly set in the west as it turned to 10:00 p.m. Naruto's eyes were slowly drooping as the fatigue was catching up with him. Sasuke stopped by a gas station and gently moved him into the back seat. He ran his fingers through the blond locks lovingly as Naruto mumbled his name in his sleep. _He really is adorable..._He blinked and got his thoughts back together for the last hour of the journey. Sekai Hotel was almost half and hour from Shibuya, the shopping center of Japan. They had good parks, and places for couples to go on for vacation. Plus it was very private too.

Sasuke pulled up finally to the grand bright entrance of Sekai Hotel. _Hm, Naruto must be tired. These lights are way too bright._A employee in a tweed red and white suit approached the car with his head respectively inclined towards the ground. Sasuke held up a hand and moved to the back to wake Naruto up.

Naruto felt something wet and comforting in his mouth. Blinking stupidly, he tried to focus on a face that was remarkably close. Sasuke gently pushed his tongue in his mouth and began to coax him to slowly wake up. ''Ah...'' Naruto pushed him away while rubbing his eyes. ''We here now?.'' he asked sleepily. Sasuke smiled and cocked his head to one side.

''OI, FAGGOTS.'' Sasuke's smile vanished from his face as he looked behind him. A fat man was standing there with his limo door open and with his arms crossed. He chewed on his tobacco with a nasty sneer. ''Yeah, You.'' Sasuke jumped out of his car without opening the door. He landed square on his feet and took a dangerous stance.

''If you don't mind getting a room at some point and not planning to hold up the line-''

'' Shut up, bastard.'' Sasuke smirked. ''Maybe you should consider slimming down so you could possibly squeeze through.''

The man's eyes narrowed as 7 body guards appeared immediately at his side. ''Well, well, don't we have a feisty one here. Apparently, you don't know who you're dealing with.''

''Apparently you don't either.'' Sasuke said cooly. Naruto sat against the door; trying to understand the situation. The fat man snapped his fingers and one of his guards drew out his gun so fast, Naruto could barely see the silver blur. He pointed it towards Naruto and pulled the trigger. Naruto shut his eyes as he heard the gunshot. He expected some pain ,but felt none. He opened an eye and saw his reflection against a black stained mirror.

''Tsk. Of course you have to get people involved.'' Sasuke felt the blood run down his face into his collar.

''Ah, Sasuke.'' Naruto got out and moved his head towards him. ''Your bleeding.'' Sasuke held up his 4 bladed black stained windmill kunai. He inspected the small dent on one of the blades.

''Heh. I'm fine its just a scratch.'' Sasuke moved in front of Naruto, shielding him from any more harm. ''I'm just glad I made it in time.'' The man's face paled slightly. But hey, the kid has good reflexes, nothing more. His body guards also seemed somewhat stunned as well. ''That's all you got, pansy.''

''Brat, you're wasting my time.''

''Uh-huh. I sould be the one saying that.''

''ENOUGH!'' A woman came out furious. ''PUT THAT AWAY RIGHT NOW; I WILL NOT HAVE A BLOOD BATH ON HIS PROPERTY!'' She had big breasts and she had long blond hair. She stood in between the two forces without a shadow of a doubt. She was actually kinda scary.

''I will not have you harming my son,either.'' said a quiet voice. A woman wearing a black kimino with a bright red and white insigna stepped out from underneath a black parasol. Her hair was tight in a bun with a red flower clipped to the side. She had long black hair and black eyes that looked exactly like Sasuke's....

''S-Son?'' The man squeeked. His small watery eyes looked overflowing with fear. ''Th-That m-means. Y-You can't b-be.''

''Sasuke Uchiha?'' Sasuke pulled his arm back and wiped the blood from his right eye. ''Didn't I tell you, you didn't know who you were dealing with?'' The woman in the kimino stepped forward gracefully and gently used her sleeve to help him wipe away some of the stray blood. She smiled gently at Naruto who was clinging to Sasuke's shirt.

''Oi, Brat, what do you want me to do with this idiot?''

''Tsunade, its fine, he mightv'e just had too much to drink that's all.'' Sasuke shrugged at the blond lady. The fat man fell to his knees in relief. He kept saying his apoligies and other things he probably would fulfill later on. Sasuke ignored him turning his attention to his mother and Naruto.

''Mother.'' He gave her a hug. ''I'm fine, don't worry about it.'' The woman touched her red flower tucked in her hair tenderly and blushed sweetly. Sasuke silently nodded his thanks.

''Gaki, let me see.'' Tsunade roughly turned his head towards her. ''Heh. Lucky idiot had the bullet ricochet of his blade.'' She grabbed his weapon ith distaste. ''Although I even think this thing is useless against bullets...'' She flicked her wrist and bega to swing it around.

''Sasuke, are you sure you're alright?'' Naruto asked still concerned. Sasuke's mother came to him and grabbed his arm. She squezzed him in assurance.

''Don't worry about him, Uzumaki-san.'' She giggled. ''He's been in worse conditions, trust me, I would know.'' Sasuke rolled his eyes.

''Anyway, Naruto, this is my mother, Chidori.'' She bowed her head in respect.

''Ah.'' Naruto moved away from her and bowed from his waist. ''I'm Naruto Uzumaki. It's a pleasure to meet you.'' He immediately felt nervous being in the prescence of Sasuke's mother. She held a a gentle air, but within something was smoldering with power and high stature. She seemed to be genuinly kind to him though.

She moved towards him and lifted his chin to look up in the same black eyes. ''It is my pleasure. I've heard so much about you.'' Naruto blushed. Sincerely wishing it was good things in his mind, he fidgeted and gave a searching look at Sasuke. He shrugged, but an idea popped into his head.

''It was Sai wasn't it?'' he asked glumly. His mother laughed and fanned herself.

''Now,now, I do have my own connections even your father doesn't know.'' Sasuke held out his arm to his mother and grabbed Naruto's hand and lend them into the hotel. The place enormous with gold decorating practically everything. A huge fountain towered over them with a haf naked mermaid looking down with a smile. They walked on a red carpet with employees in red suits and maid costumes bowing in respect. Naruto wished he had more eyes so he could see everything at once.

Chidori left them for a second and let Sasuke sit down on a leather sofa. He pat his legs invitingly and Naruto meekly sat on his lap. Sasuke sighed and rested his head on top of the blond's. ''Damn, that was the worst timing ever.'' Naruto wiggled to face him and straddled his hips. He looked closely at the deep scratch dangerously close to his eye.

''You sure you aren't in any pain?'' Naruto asked quietly. ''It's not bleeding anymore, but it could be infected or-''

''No, I'm fine.'' Sasuke pat him on the head. ''You sure you're okay?''

''Here you go, Sasuke.'' Chidori came up behind them without a noise. She held a white box with a red cross on the front. ''You can do it if you want, Uzumaki-san.''

Sasuke grinned as Naruto removed the bandages and worked on his injury. His sly perverted mind started to work in various ways. He pushed his hands up and down on Naruto's shaved legs making him yelp and freeze halfway. ''Geez! Not in public.'' Naruto muttered in embarrassment. He glanced at Chidori who was watching with a soft smile.

''Heh, does that mean I can do it when we aren't in public.'' He leaned forhead to forhead with his uke. Naruto gave him a look. He hit him on top of his head.

''You know what I mean.'' Sasuke chuckled. He closed the first aid kit with a snap and picked up Naruto and slew him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He nodded to his mother.

''Later Mother, I'm kinda busy at the moment. ''

''PUT ME DOWN.'' Naruto flailed about trying to get away. Chidori nodded.

''Good night, have fun.''

* * *

**_Me: Whew.... that was long 0.o _**

**_Sasuke: heheheheh..._**

**_Me and Naruto: 0.o _**

**_Me: Dude, i feel bad for you..._**

**_Naruto: W-Why? _**

**_Sasuke: Fear... Me...._**

**_Me: ^^" Um... anyway, plz review XD_**


	18. Off We Go

**May 2,xxxx**

Naruto looked up at the ceiling,trying to remember where he was and why he was extremely sore. He was by himself in a large black bed with open dark maroon drapes. _This place looks like Dracula's palace._ He sat up and looked around at the expensive looking furniture, but he noticed a black bundle on the floor. He picked it up and closely examines it. It felt nice against his cheeks and beneath his fingertips. The scent in itself smelled heavenly, not to mention familiar.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke's head peeked fromone of the doors in the bedroom. Naruto flinched and tried to hide the shirt behind him. He fidgeted in bed while trying to avert his eyes away from Sasuke's half naked body. Steam leaked through the door behind him and Sasuke's dripping hair signified a shower. "What are you doing?" He asked again.

"N-Nothing... just woke up." Naruto grabbed a pillow and held it against his chest. He didn't remember changing into pj's either. He knew for sure that these black ones weren't his. Sasuke shrugged and stepped into the room. "Wah!" Naruto puled the pillow to his face. "Do you have clothes on?"

"A towel counts in my book." Sasuke peeled his hands from his face. "You had my shirt earlier. I saw you." He snickered. "If you wanted to touch the real thing, you should have just asked. I'm all yours."

To his surprise, Naruto went ahead and started to feel his abs. "You probably get a lot of girls from all this right?" He said sullenly.

"As if you didn't know that I'm in love with another guy? He's blond and has blue eyes. Perhaps you know my love?" Naruto flinched at his words and opened his mouth, but Sasuke shut him up with his own lips. Before he knew Naruto was on the bed looking up at Sasuke. The rave leaned over and took the blond's lips hostage once more.

Naruto turned his head while Sasuke licked, nipped, and kissed his neck. "Is this wrong?" He asked quietly.

Sasuke moved his head and kissed instead of answering. The kiss was meant to convey a message that Sasuke himself could not express properly. It was suggish, warm and gentle with a small taste of hatred. It's as if Sasuke just wanted to Naruto concentrate on the present situation. At first, Naruto just went along with it, but he gently and hesistantly began to react. Sasuke felt his fingers through his hair while Naruto sat up to his elbow to put some force on his side.

When the lack of oxygen became apparent, they broke apart panting. "Was that wrong? Is the word _us_ wrong?" Sasuke carrassed his uke's face toward his own. "Tell me."

Naruto, still breathless leaned back in the pillows and couldn't meet Sasuke's eyes. "I just... don't know."

Sasuke sighed. _This might be harder than I thought. Maybe we do need some time to cope with this. _He manueverd himself so that Naruto could have some personal space back and tugged his shirt free from the tangle of blankets. He got up and walked to his suit case on the other side of the room.

"Your stuff's in the blue suitcase ,alright? Just take it easy today."

" 'Kay."

The door clicked open and Sasuke's mother stood there with something wrapped in plastic in her arms. "Good morning you two." She seemed to float in the air as she walked towards Sasuke.

"Oh, um, Good morning, Chidori-san."

The elegant mother smiled and nodded. She was wearing a dark blue kimono with dark red roses accenting the edges. Seh pulled a stray hair out of her eyes and tucked it behind her ear where Naruto could see the fan insignia hair clip that held her bands to the side.

"I hope you two had a good night's rest." Sasuke glared at the gold thing in her arms. Naruto tried to smile, sensing that something was pising the raven off.

"Yes, Thank you."

"Sasuke." Chidori turned to her son and swept her hair to one side. "Do you remember that awful man from last night?"

"Heh. What does Mr. Fatso want now?" He snickered, but frowned. "It better have something to do with that thing."

"Well, it does." She said despite the venom evident in Sasuke's voice. "He's been asking all morning if he could have you for brunch. Perhaps an apology. I would do it if I were you, because Tsunade want to plant a bomb in his room..."

"Dad's here, isn't he?"

Chidori blinked. Naruto's eyes grew wide as he studied Sasuke's hateful face. _His father? _Chidori gripped the plastic covering tighter, but sighed. "Yes, you know I would't have cared if you wore just a t-shirt and jeans for your vacation, but you're father's here. I'm really, really, sorry about this; you two must have plans-"

"I don't have plans." Sasuke said abruptly.

"We don't?" asked Naruto.

"You don't?" Chidori asked. She glanced at Naruto. "I thought you two..."

"I said _I_ don't have plans. I never said anything about Naruto." Sasuke took the suit and held it out by the hanger. "Well, at least it's just the a vest..." he walked back to the bathroom and shut the door behind him while still muttering under his breath. Chidori and Naruto were left to talk. She glanced at him.

"Pardon me for asking, but did you two have a fight of some sort?"

Naruto decided to be somewhat truthful. "Sort of." He rolled out of bed and headed to his suit case. Chidori sat on the edge of the bed, still waiting for more details. Naruto hated the silence. He grabbed some random shirts and pants and sat next to her.

"Well...see Sasuke and I..."

"Were making out?'

"Uh yeah." Naruto fidgeted. _How can she say that with a straight face?_ She giggled at his look and sighed. "Don't worry, I know my son and his weak self control around people he cares about the most."

"Well, we started to... talk."

"Wait, in the middle of-"

"Yes,Chidori-san." Naruto blushed and bit his bottom lip. "We just talked. It wasn't exactly an argument, but he might be a little mad."

"I don't think he is." Chidori pat his hand "He seems to be more understanding now more than ever about serious things. Usually he would brush it off and brood somewhere where people could see, but I don't think he's mad about anything. It must be you're doing, Naruto."

Naruto shook his head. "He's the one taking care of me, really."

"I'm pretty sure it's the other way around. You just don't know how much you changed him, since you don't know his old self. As long as you keep being yourself, then you two will be just fine, I think."

"Hey, when am I supposed to meet this.." Sasuke came out of the bathroom while studying the business card he found in his pants. "Mr. Sohma?" he raised an eyebrow. "That's a stupid name..'

"Wow, Sasuke, you look really good." Naruto took him all in. He was wearing black dress shirt and pants, but he had a gold vest and tie to accent the wardrobe. A black chain hung on to his pants and his hair was slicked back with shiny gel. Sasuke pushed his glasses higher on his nose and cleared his throat.

"Uh,Thanks." He fingered his gold stud on his left ear.

"Son, unroll your sleeves. You know your Father hates it when you look unruly." Chidori walked over and strated to do it for him. Sasuke shrugged her hand away and stepped back.

"I like to piss Dad off, don't worry I can take anything he throws at me."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Anyway," Sasuke moved past her and handed Naruto a small black bag. "This is for you. It's got a credit card, a cell phone, time and exact locations for everything near here, and a limo ticket which is good pretty much everywhere." He took out something shiny from his pocket. "You might need this, just in case." He placed a black choker around the blond's neck and inspected the black and white fan insignia. "There, perfect."

"That's-" Chidori closed her mouth as Sasuke glared at her. "N-Nothing. Nevermind."

Naruto fingered it;felt nice and cool . "You'll be gone all day?"

"Not exactly," He rubbed his hands together. "I have some business to take care of. It might actually take all day for sure."

"He'll be by himself this whole day?" Chidori found her voice. "The last time I checked I raised 2 gentlemen under my roof. You can't just leave him here while you have work. You are supposed to be on vacation right now." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Let me talk to your Father,I'm sure I can-"

"Do you really think that he wouldn't want to talk about... business transactions?" Sasuke shook his head. "If anything, he already knows everything; he expects me to go to him. Plus, Kiba's coming over anyways."

"Wait what?" Naruto let the bag slip through his fingers and slide to the ground. "When did you call him?"

"Good point."

Sasuke pulled out his phone and punched in Kiba's number. After 3 rings, Kiba picked up."Yo, Sasuke, wassup?" Kiba's voice rang out on speaker phone. "You sly dog, and I actually thought you lost your edge. Man, all of us were fooled. I can't believe you just closed the cafe and just... left."

"Yeah,Yeah, Kiba where are you?" Sasuke tipped the phone towards his lips.

"I'm home. Just chillin in my hot tub."

"Well, your ass is getting dragged out here. Deal with it."

"Hold on, if you just want me there to gloat that you had sex with Naruto then no, I ain't going. I don't need the play by play anyways. Do you even know how many model magazines I'm gonna have to buy to wipe that away from my memory? Plus, I don't want to know what his cum taste like-"

"We didn't have sex, you idiot." Sasuke glanced at Naruto's red face to his mother's who was silently giggling. Naruto got up and decided to go change, but he kept the dor slightly ajar so he could still hear Kiba and Sasuke. "Listen you, I'm busy."

"Busy with who? Naruto?"

"Wow, I'm just dying of laughter. Ever considered working professionally in comedy?" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Something came up,Kiba. I sent a helicopter to your house; should pick you up relatively soon."

"So you can go on some great escapade, get shot AGAIN, and end up in the hospital hanging between life and death AGAIN. At least they took out that stupid bomb... I don't care if it was supposed to be a defense mechanism, its just plain stupid."

"KIBA!"

"Wh-what?"

The door swung open and Naruto stumbled in. Sasuke's breathing malfunctioned and he almost dropped the phone. Naruto's hair was messy and he was half in and half out of a forest green t-shirt exposing the cutest belly button he had ever seen, but something was wrong. "Bombs? You got shot? Hospital? WHAT'S HE TALKING ABOUT!"Naruto shouted.

"Uh..." Sasuke fumbled around for words. His mind was registrating to many things at one time."We were... talking about... a movie?"

"HOLY HELL AM I ON SPEAKER PHONE." Naruto snatched the phone away, but Sasuke attacked him down to the ground before the blond could ask anything else. It was an extremely short one since Sasuke had the may years of training after all these years. The phone wasn't in either hands, but Chidori decided to save it from any damage. She turned the volume up and held it towards those on the ground.

Panting, Naruto glared at Sasuke above him who straddled his stomach and pinned his arms behind him. "He doesn't need to know." said the Uchiha. "Its been a while though..."

"Maybe becuase it was a long time ago, you can tell him. I mean come one who is he gonna blab too? The police?" Sasuke bit his lips. Obviously, Kiba was on Naruto's side at this point.

"How come he knows everything and I don't?"

"Well," Chidori spoke up. "Technically, Kba was just... sort of drawn.. to all this. Sasuke thought he would be fine for the expedition... and well, it sort of went awry at the end." She shrugged.

"But-"

"Naruto, what are you to Sasuke?"

"W-What?"

"Tell me, what gives you the right for him to tell you ,who knows nothing of our world, all about what's going behind the scenes?"

"I um... well." Naruto looked up at Sasuke for his input or for any hint at all on what he was supposed to say. Unfortunately, there wasn't any.

Chidori sighed. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me, it was a personal question. I shouldn't have asked."Sasuke got up and took the phone back.

"Later Kiba."

"Yeah. See ya soon."

Sasuke tucked his phone back in his back pocket while Naruto sat up. Sasuke knelt down in front of him. "You." He poked at Naruto's spikes. " I'll see you later tonight. If its late, then don't stay up alright?"

"..." Naruto shut his eyes. _Please get mad... anything... so. I can apologize..." _Through the darkness he could feel soft lips brush against his forhead and three words whispered in his ear.

"I love you."

* * *

**_Me: Holy smokes. Its been a while since Iv'e touched this..._**

**_Sasu: Lazy bum. _**

**_Me: EXCUSE ME LOOK AT YOU!_**

**_Sasu: ... Yeah but I don't have a real life like you do. _**

**_Me: Oh just shut it. I have like 7 new stories up, I'm just slow at typing..._**

**_Sasu:... Suuure._**

**_Me: (holds NaruHina up in the air.)_**

**_Sasu: Hn. Fluff... that's all you can do?_**

**_Me: . (Holds out NaruHina... hentai)_**

**_Sasu: HOLY HELL GIMME THAT_**

**_Me: .... no..._**

**_Sasu: I SAID-_**

**_Naru: Oooh, what's this? _**

**_Me: ^^ You can look at it Naru-chan... plus hehehe... I have more... in this GIGANTIC FOLDER (pulls it out)_**

**_Sasu: WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT_**

**_Naru: oooo.... _**

**_Me: . Hehehehe... take that you big chicken butt._**


	19. The Chase Finally Begins

**_May 3, xxxx_**

Sasuke sighed. This was no good. Why would he want more attention then what he was getting? His eyes swept over his room then back down to his bandaged arm. Why in the hell did Kiba tell Naruto he got shot int the first place? His ears perked up to the sounds of several crashing pieces of... china? Probably the expensive type too. He should tell Tsunade to fire whoever was coming in...

"WAH!" The door opened and the little blond stumbled in, his face flushed while he balanced a tray with steaming food and a large bottle of... who knows what. "Ah, Sasuke, are you alright?"

"I'm the one that should be asking that." Sasuke eyed the blond carefully. "You should be out and having fun." He moved to edge of his bed. Damn, he hated being comforted all the time. "I'm not dying you know."

"But you got shot." the younger boy protested. "That's the same thing." He hurriedly ran to Sasuke's sighed and placed the tray on the bedside table. His eyes took in the bandaged arm. "So how are you doing?"

Sasuke also hated it when his dobe was worried. Especially when those blue eyes looked so innocent and sincerely worried. "Look you, I'm fine Dammit." His eyes scanned the tray with distaste. "What the hell is that?"

Naruto looked like a hurt puppy for a second. "It's um, your lunch. I made it."

Sasuke blinked. **Damn**. Why did he have to act so snappy? Well, who wouldn't be when you were in excruciating pain? "Ah." Sasuke used his good hand to ruffle the blond strands, one finger capturing, twisting a strand. "Thanks. What is it?" The boy didn't respond, his eyes fogging over with just a touch.

Naruto blushed and settled himself on the ground in between Sasuke's legs. Did anyone in the known world ever tell him that was a bad idea? "It's just some rice soup and some honey and milk." He closed his blue eyes as Sasuke continued to stroke his hair and face. "Mhm. Did you take your medicine." He was going insane as Sasuke leaned forward and went cheek to cheek. He started to hum a tune he didn't recognize, but it was soothing.

"No, but I don't need it."he whispered into his ear.

"Huh?" Naruto extracted himself and looked up at the face he loved the most. "Jeez, Sasuke, you need to take it. You're arm must hurt like hell."

Much to Sasuke's annoyance (and to his pants) Naruto got up and headed toward the bathroom where the aspirin was supposed to be. Sasuke snickered as he could hear Naruto search around the suite bathroom for those damn red pills. He heard each cabinet door slamming harder and harder in exasperation. "Sasuke." Naruto poked his head around the door, a knowing frown on his face.

"Hm?" Sasuke tried not to smile and failed.

"Did you flush your pills down the toilet?"

"I'm hungry." Sasuke said simply, ignoring the question completely. "Help me eat." He turned to his food eyeing it carefully. His stomach _was_ running on empty; it rumbled for emphasis.

"I thought you were left handed?" Naruto forgot about the medicine and headed back to the bed. Sasuke leaned back on the headboard. Perhaps being shot in the arm by your father wasn't all that bad after all. Naruto unwrapped the spoon and scooped a small mound or rice. It had to be his imagination, but Naruto could have sworn Sasuke purred as he settled himself above the raven, his spoon awaiting before the others' lips. "Come on now."

Naruto yelped as Sasuke's free hand massaged his hips. Sasuke opened his mouth and took the spoon out of the blond's grasp. Sasuke clenched it in between his perfect teeth and a cocky smile appeared on his features. "Yummy."

"Do you mean me... or the soup?" Naruto blinked. Did that really come out of his mouth?

Sasuke moved his bandaged hand,gritting his teeth on the silverware and massaged the other side. It hurt like hell since he was too proud to take meds, but it was well worth the pain as the small whimper escaped from the blond's lips. Naruto arched his back and shivered in delight. He took the spoon out of his mouth and panted as Sasuke's fingers slowly moved upwards. "I mean you, naturally. Keep going, I'm still hungry."

"Yes, Master." Naruto giggled.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Master? Hn. I like the sound of tha-"

"Yo. Lovebirds." Sasuke closed his eyes. Who was the one that invited dog boy over? Oh. Right. Damn. "Hey what are you- Dammit, SASUKE YOU'RE ON BOTTOM!"

Sasuke felt Naruto squirm and heat up from embarrassment. Oh hell no, there was no way he was letting him go now. Wait. Did Kiba just- "Moron. I am not on bot-"

"Damn, Sasuke. I bet 50 bucks on you and now I owe Gaara and Shikamaru a free shift." Kiba walked into the living space despite Sasuke's warning growl. He looked half-stricken in his designer clothes. A distressed model in an overbearing act of self pity.

"I could have sworn you-"

"Kiba I'm not-"

"-would be on top. I mean look at you! Aggressive, obsessive-"

"KIBA, WOULD YOU JUST-"

"-compulsive, dangerous, and-"

"I'M THE FUCKER NOT THE FUCKEE!" Sasuke finally shouted. Kiba finally shut up, his eyes wide. Then a wolfish grin spread across his face. Sasuke blinked consecutively as the realization slowly washed over him. His eyes sought out Naruto's, shocked to see a bruised feelings seeping out of those blue eyes.

"You know what, feed yourself." Naruto jumped off the bed (and Sasuke) and ran past Kiba. "I know I'm on bottom." He turned around. Sasuke was alarmed at the watery eyes. "BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO RUB IT IN MY FACE!"

"No wai-" Sasuke reached out and lost his balance. You'd think a whole lifetime of martial arts would help his balance, but of course not. What idiot would actually think that? He tumbled out of the bed, his head banging against the corner of the bedside table. He groaned and felt the carpet beneath his fingertips. He landed on his injured arm damn it. He gave an eloquent, "Nnngn.." and stayed where he was. On floor. Wallowing in self pity.

"Wooo, well that was actually rather entertaining." Kiba whistled.

"Go get neutered you damn dog." Sauske opened an eye and glared halfheartedly at the chestnut hair annoyance. "You should have shut up when you first entered the room."

"Haha. Your threats won't do anything to any faze me, smart ass. The doc said you shouldn't be able to move your arm without a lot of pain. Therefore, you have no beef to back it up." He knelt down next to Sasuke on the floor. Did no one tell these people not to get close to an Uchiha when they are pissed? "Looks like your uke ran off. Soooo you're fault."

"Damn dog." A hand snaked out and grabbed Kiba's throat, the choker clinking underneath his long fingertips. "I still have one arm,bastard." Sasuke stumbled as he got up but didn't let go of his captive.

"H-Hold on." Kiba groaned. "W-wait a second S-sasuke... you're taking-this-too-far." Kiba tried to back away, but Sasuke didn't let go. Figures. "I'm so-"

"You honestly think 'sorry' is going to get you anywhere?" Sasuke spoke barely over a whisper between his lips. "Especially after what you did?"

"Maybe-I-took-it-too-far." Kiba said haltingly.

"Maybe?" Sasuke seethed. He finally let go and snickered as Kiba felt to the ground on his knees. Coughing. "Che."

Kiba felt like he was acting hacking freaking hairball. "Man, remind me never to get on your bad side."

"There is no reminding,Kiba. You should just know that by now, by experience."

"I know by experience." Sasuke closed his eyes. Was there no end to these intrusions? Sakura came, actually sauntered into the room. She held a bouquet of flowers but by the looks of things, there was no need to feel sorry for the raven. "My, Sasuke, what did you do, try to kill the poor guy?"

"Don't give me any ideas." Sasuke snapped. He might as well take the pills now, since migraine was added to his list of pain. "What the hell are you doing here anyways."

Sakura pat her stomach affectionately. "Jr. and I wanted to say hi." Great, now she was calling the thing inside her stomach junior. Sasuke smirked. Well she won't be too fond of that child once "junior" wanted to come right out her-

"Does my lying here.. i don't know, _bother _anyone." Kiba called from below. Sasuke placed kicked the brunette without too much strength, but enough to send Kiba sprawling to the other side of the room. Kiba whined as he hit the wall. "The hell, Sasuke. Don't you teach your kid to act like that."

"What? Boys can get pregnant?" Sakura looked genuinely confused. She giggled and goggled at Sasuke and with good measure. "Goodness ,Sasuke, you and Naruto finally sealed the deal?"

Kiba rubbed the back of his neck as he sat up staring incredulously at the pink haired woman. "Well, of course not, but aren't you... popping out Sasuke's kid?"

"Well, that was nicely put." Sasuke frowned, even though he wanted to chuckle at the scene. Sure, he didn't like Sakura at all, but the boy didn't need to be so crude about it. Any girl would have slapped the boy senseless by now. Not that Sasuke actually cared, but saying that a woman... "popped' out a kid was rather underhanded. He shivered at the thought. Good thing he was a guy....

He glanced at Sakura's piercing stare. "I'm not bearing Sasuke's kid. I'm bearing Kakashi's, or so how you put it, "popping" his son out." She put her hands around the plump roundness of her stomach. "We are calling our baby Sasuke, though. The original one has done quite alot for us over the years."

Sasuke wasn't going to modest. "Damn straight. Naming a baby after me though? Couldn't you have done something more creative? Like take over the world then handing the throne to me?"

"Snap, the world would end right then and there." Kiba quipped. Sasuke's fingers twitched, ready to kill the kid right then and there just for sheer cheek. "Hold on, so you don't have Sasuke's kid?"

"She just said no,moron."

"Indeed." Sakura held the roses in her arms tighter. "Goodness, that's why Sasuke's father shot him for crying out loud."

"WHAT?!" Kiba shook his head side to side. "Your Dad shot you?"

"With a pistol." Damn, even shrugging hurt like hell. "No problem, just a pistol, at least he didn't have an AK 47 automatic or something..."

"Wait a second, so why'd he shoot you?"

"Well someone" Sasuke glared his famous glare at Sakura meaningfully. "failed to mention that her spouse, excuse me, secretive lover, was going to break the news to my father that he was having an affair with my "fiance". Sasuke used the term loosely with sarcasm laced around the word. "He was already pissed as it was and when I walked in to the meeting room. Unaware of the fact, I brought up my ah, plan of action if you will, he was already past breaking point. Out of anger or simply malice, he grabbed a gun and shot me."

Kiba stared. "Wow. What'd you do rob a bank?"

"His father would be pleased if he robbed a bank." mumbled Sakura. "And what is this plan of action of yours?"

"Yeah, what exactly did you do to make your dad bloody shoot you?"

Sasuke stood silently for a full ten seconds before cracking mischievous smile. Both Sakura and Kiba took the hint. "You're not going to tell us, are you?"

"My,my you two are becoming more and more preceptive now. What a breakthrough." Sasuke straightened his sleeveless black tee and faced the window illuminating the skyline that hinted at the orange setting sun. "But I will tell you this. Naruto is going back to college, and I don't plan on letting him get away."

Kiba groaned. "Man, and I actually thought this was ending soon. This is like stupid anime that's going to a second season."

Sasuke chuckled and turned around to face them. His arms spread out wide. "Nice allusion, but you are correct. This is only the beginning."

**_

* * *

_**

**_ THE END _**

* * *

Me: Finally over, thank you god.

Sasu & Naru: 0.o

Kiba: What the hell Mako, you can't just, I mean you can't-

Me: Shush up, Kiba. Did you not hear what you said at the end. Like an anime going into a second season?

Kiba:... uh, huh?

Sasu: Wow, he's stupider in your mind as he is in the fic. She means there's going to be a sequel, moron.

Kiba: Ohh.. riiight. but why are we going to a second season? er... sequel?

Me & Sasuke: .....

Me: Maybe he is stupid than I gave him credit for. To be perfectly honest, I'm letting this thing get a rest. I'm running out of ideas and I don't want to start something then don't touch it for like a year or something.

Sasu: ~cough~

Me: Oh don't even Sasuke...

Sasu: ... I wasn't going to....

Me: Che. ^^ Anyways, I'm going to update this one with a "chappie" which will give the name of the sequel of this one. XD so no one who followed this story will not never know what happens to Sasuke and Naruto. I don't believe it'll be long before I write the sequel, I just need to commit myself to the other fics till the end of summer. I know one thing for certain. Never take on 4 stories at the same time or else you're ideas get all warped into one. :P

That, and you realize Sasuke is a big pain in the ass when he wants something written different or when he's just PMSing.

Sasu: .

Me: Alrightie people thanx for sticking with me till the end :D this was a long one, but don't worry it hasn't ended, not yet. :3 Thanx again, for all the support!!


End file.
